Une Sorcière en Terre du Milieu
by Estelen
Summary: Hermione ne trouve pas le sommeil, elle décide donc d'aller chercher de la distraction à la bibliothèque. Elle choisit le Seigneur des Anneaux. Un livre qui avec de la magie emporte Hermione bien loin de Poudlard: en Terre du Milieu!
1. Interessante insomnie

Ici vous trouverez une histoire qui fait se rencontrer les univers de Harry Potter crée par J.K Rowling (malgré que je ne prenne pas en compte le 7éme) et du Seigneur des Anneaux de J.R.R Tolkien.

**Interessante insomnie**

Hermione Granger, sorcière confirmée de 17ans, se retournait nerveusement dans son lit. Il faisait chaud dans ce dortoir et c'était d'autant plus agaçant de constater que cela ne dérangeait qu'elle. Les autres filles dormaient paisiblement, leurs respirations profondes étaient les seuls bruits de fond qu'il y avait dans cette pièce.

Irritée, Hermione battit ses draps avec ses pieds et les repoussa au bout de son lit. Elle saisit sa baguette, murmura un « lumos » à peine audible et une faible lueur en jaillit. Hermione tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et commença à lister les livres qui s'y trouvaient, après tout rien ne valait un bon pavé pour trouver le sommeil. Cependant, elle constata qu'elle connaissait déjà tous ces puits de connaissance par cœur, les relire serait s'ennuyer davantage.

La jeune femme poussa un grognement et sortit de son lit. Elle fit venir des vêtements moldus de son armoire par un sort d'attraction, les enfila puis sortit à pas feutrés de la chambre, traversa la salle commune des Gryffondors où seules les braises d'un feu mourant offraient un peu de visibilité et sortit dans les couloirs endormis de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

L'oreille aux aguets pour ne pas croiser Rusard, le concierge de l'école, elle avança sans trop se demander où elle allait. Elle suivait ses pieds sachant très bien que mécaniquement ils la mèneraient à son temple: la bibliothèque.

Après 10minutes de marche animées par les ronflements des tableaux endormis, elle parvint enfin à son but. Elle était toujours en béate admiration devant ces rangées de livres détenteurs de savoirs si formidables, elle les aurait tous lus si elle en avait le temps. Mais ce soir, Hermione décida de s'intéresser à un autre genre de livres, les livres d'histoires tout droit sortir de l'imagination débordante d'une personne anodine.

Toujours aidée de la lumière que lui fournissait sa baguette, elle déambula dans les rayons un petit moment avant de s'arrêter devant l'écriteau « Littérature moldue du XXème siècle ». Vaste sujet en soi, donc forcement un bon ouvrage à dévorer ce soir, la jeune fille s'engouffra dans le rayon en laissant courir ses yeux sur les reliures: Proust, Cocteau, Lewis, Lawrence... Le cœur de Hermione se sera dans sa poitrine, choisir allait être compliqué finalement, elle avait envie de rêver sans trop chercher le sens caché des mots mais lequel sera le bon?

Finalement, son regard se posa sur un livre massif et sombre, inscrit dans la tranche elle pouvait lire « J.R.R Tolkien, Le Seigneur des Anneaux ». Hermione se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et se saisit de l'ouvrage. Il était bien plus épais qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, des heures de détente s'offraient à elle. Délicatement, elle l'ouvrit. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si gros, c'était une trilogie. La jeune femme fit tourner les pages et entama le premier tome: La communauté de l'Anneau.

Tout en lisant, elle repartit vers son dortoir sans même regarder sa route, elle connaissait le chemin. Elle souriait; quel drôle d'univers, si fascinant, la magie y avait cours aussi mais pas avec des baguettes. Hermione avait toujours été persuadée que le monde de la magie s'étendait à travers plusieurs univers parallèles. Ce moldu, Tolkien, avait mis sur papier un de ces univers.

La jeune fille jubilait, elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame sur un ton enjoué et rentra dans son dortoir. Elle se coucha sur son lit après s'être déshabillé et battant l'air avec ses pieds, reprit sa lecture pendant plusieurs heures.

Il y avait énormement de descriptions mais cela lui permettait de bien s'imprégner, elle souriait et pouffait régulièrement: les hobbits étaient majeurs à 50 ans!

Hermione regarda son réveil, 4heures du matin! Elle ne voulait pas refermer le livre mais elle se levait bientôt. Elle reposa donc l'ouvrage à contre coeur et sombra dans un sommeil profond révant sans cesse de le terre du milieu.


	2. Dépendance littéraire

**Dépendance littéraire**

Au petit matin, Hermione se leva la tête encore bouillonnante de rêves, de larges cernes sous les yeux mais un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Elle descendit dans la grande salle afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuner. Naturellement, Harry et Ron, ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ils avaient tous les deux décider que le sommeil était extrêmement sacré.

La jeune fille s'attabla donc aux côtés de Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron et petite amie de Harry qui l'accueillit avec un amical « Salut! »

Salut! » lui répondit Hermione.

Oula! T'as l'air épuisée, t'as pas bien dormi?

Si, très bien même! Mais pas assez!

Ginny pouffa, elle s'apprêtait à servir du jus de citrouille à son amie mais elle retint son geste et scruta Hermione qui l'interrogea du regard.

« En fait, je pense que du café serait plus approprié, tu fais vraiment peur! ». Hermione sourit, lui prit la carafe des mains et se servit.

J'ai juste eu du mal à m'endormir hier, j'ai été à la bibliothèque me chercher un livre et j'ai éteint ma baguette vers 4h du matin!

Et quel genre de sort intéressant as tu appris?

C'était pas un livre de sort, mais un roman vraiment génial, bon un peu long à commencer certes mais passionnant.

C'est quoi?

Le Seigneur des Anneaux

J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, c'est un moldu qui l'a écrit il me semble. C'est dans un autre univers, c'est ça?

Oui! En Terre du Milieu

En tout cas, je suis contente d'apprendre que tu sors de temps en temps de tes livres de cours.

Hermione amena une tartine à sa bouche mais une main la retint. Elle leva les yeux, Harry et Ron venaient d'arriver. « D'abord on dit bonjour, ensuite tu peux me casser les pieds, mon cher Harry! » gronda t-elle doucement. Les deux retardataires saluèrent les jeunes filles et s'assirent.

Naturellement l'air fatigué de Hermione ne passa pas inaperçu longtemps et Ron commença à disserter sur le fait qu'elle travaillait trop et trop tard. La jeune femme n'écoutait pas vraiment ce monologue stérile et agaçant, elle caressait son livre au fond de son sac et réfléchissait à quand elle trouverait du temps pour poursuivre sa lecture.

Rapidement Ron se tut, sa voix était régulièrement étouffée par les aliments qu'il enfournait dans sa bouche. Harry regarda son emploi du temps, se tourna vers Hermione puis le montra à Hermione en ajoutant « Tu vas être heureuse, on commence par métamorphoses ». C'était la matière préférée de Hermione. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge, le cours commençait dans 10 minutes. Elle se leva et Ron fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Harry esquissa un sourire narquois et lui mis une énorme tape dans le dos (qui fit recracher son morceau de tartine à Ron) en précisant « Faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil au moins c'est pas un cours de divination. Allez viens on va s'instruire! »

Hermione, Harry et Ginny partirent en riant tandis que Ron marchait derrière en bougonnant.

La journée sembla être une éternité mais à chaque instant de libre, Hermione replongeait dans son livre, même les agressions verbales de Malefoy ne pouvaient parvenir à la perturber.

Enfin, les cours terminés, la jeune gryffonfor remonta dans son dortoir et repris sa lecture. Elle était fascinée par le personnage de Tom Bombabil et de Sam. Elle était tellement dans l'histoire que quand elle lut que Gandalf n'était pas à l'auberge du poney fringuant, elle s'inquiéta et ne cessait de se demander où il pouvait bien être et si rien ne lui était arrivé. De même, elle fronça les sourcils à l'apparition de Grand Pas, un personnage étrange à qui l'on n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance mais Gandalf disait qui si. « Alors, suivons le » murmura t-elle.

Elle fut arraché de sa lecture par Harry qui ne cessait de l'appeler. Elle descendit, il l'attendait pour aller manger. Ron revenait de la salle de bain, pieds nus et Hermione ne put retenir son fou rire.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? »

Un vrai hobbit! Parvint elle à articuler et pointant du doigt les pieds velus de Ron.

Laissez tomber » Reprit Ginny agacée « On y va? »

Les quatre amis descendirent tranquillement et mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur accompagnés des éclats de rires de Hermione dès qu'elle regardait Ron trop longtemps.

Le dîner prit fin et ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune. Hermione s'installa et commença à rédiger les devoirs qu'elle avait à faire pour dans deux semaines. Satisfaite de ses performances, elle décida qu'elle continuerait demain et que maintenant c'était détente.

Elle rouvrit son livre et reprit sa lecture. Frodon venait d'être poignardé par un nazgul, vite il faut agir ou il va mourir. Hermione ne parvenait plus à discerner ce qu'elle lisait de ses propres pensées, elle paniquait. Aragorn, Merry, Pippin et Sam étaient avec lui mais il commençait à passer dans le royaume des Ombres. C'était lui le porteur de l'Anneau, il devait vivre au moins jusque Fondcombe. Mais Glorfindel arrive (_Victoire!_) puis installe Frodon sur la selle de son cheval et l'envoie au galop vers la demeure des elfes. (_Plus vite! Les nazguls sont derrière toi_). Les spectres de l'Anneau ont rattrapé Frodon, Hermione penchée au dessus du livre panique, c'est comme si la scène se passait sous ses yeux.

Elle saisit sa baguette et articule un « Stupéfix ». Le livre s'ébranle et Hermione se s'en aspirée. Elle est en chute libre et tomba doucement sur de l'herbe fraichement. Autour d'elle, elles entend des cris aiguës atroces. Elle plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles et ouvre les yeux. Les nazguls! Face à elle, Frodon à cheval est à côté d'elle, il est a bout de force.

Hermione hurle « Protego », monte sur le cheval, derrière Frodon et le lance au galop. Le chemin est long et fatiguant. La jeune sorcière, épuisée et déboussolée perd connaissance, son corps appuyé contre celui du hobbit, le cheval galopant toujours vers Fondcombe.


	3. Mae govannen ned Imladris

**Mae govannen ned Imladris**

Quand Hermione s'éveilla, elle était dans un grand lit blanc et très confortable. Tout autour d'elle, la pièce n'était que lumière et beauté. Le mobilier était d'une rare finesse et de très bon goût.

Elle se leva doucement, sa tête lui faisait atrocement comme si elle avait été ivre la veille. Elle se pinça fortement. La douleur était bien réel, ce monde l'était donc aussi.

Elle marcha vers l'embrasure de la fenêtre et sortit sur la balcon. Elle en eut le souffle coupée puis resta la bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes admirant l'architecture formidable des bâtiments, les cascades qui coulaient au milieu de la ville, les arbres rougeoyants, les oiseaux qui s'envolaient en groupe: c'était merveilleux.

« Vous êtes déjà levées, ma Dame! »

Hermione se retourna immédiatement et recula devant une jeune femme brune, d'une beauté déconcertante.

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je me nomme Arwen »

Et moi, Hermione. Enchanté

Mon père, le seigneur Elrond, a demandé à ce que vous le rejoignez dès que vous en aurez la possibilité.

Et bien, ne le faisons pas attendre!

Ne voulez vous rien manger avant cela, Dame Hermione?

Non, merci. Pourquoi m'appeler vous « Dame »?

Ici, c'est un signe de respect, ma Dame!

Oh je vois, pardonnez vous! Voudriez vous me dire où je peux trouver votre père?

Veuillez me suivre.

Hermione suivit Arwen dans les couloirs de la cité de Fondcombe, saluant timidement tous les elfes qu'elle pouvait croiser. Ils étaient tous très grands, pâles et d'une élégance involontaire.

L'elfe lui indiqua une porte, lui sourit et se retira la laissant seule. La sorcière tendit la main vers la porte et toqua.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand homme d'un certain âge avec une longue barbe et des cheveux gris. Il portait une tunique grise qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle reconnut tout de suite Gandalf.

« Entrez donc, il était inutile de frapper, ma Dame »

Hermione le remerciait d'un signe de tête et entra dans une pièce lumineuse où se tenait un elfe qui ne pouvait être que Elrond.

« Soyez la bienvenue à Fondcombe, Dame Hermione. Je suis le seigneur Elrond, maître de ces lieux et voici Gandalf, le magicien »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle bafouilla un merci et s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il lui désignait.

J'ai cru comprendre, d'après les dires de Frodon que vous êtes apparue comme par magie près de la rivière et que vous avez repoussée les spectres de l'anneau à l'aide de ceci » Reprit Elrond en prenant sa baguette posée sur le meuble.

En effet, je lisais tranquillement sur mon lit quand j'ai été « aspirée » et je suis arrivée en plein dans l'action. J'ai cherché à me protéger ainsi que le porteur de l'Anneau.

Gandalf et Elrond se regardèrent interloqués et Gandalf reprit.

« Mais d'où venez vous? Vous pratiquez la magie mais votre tenue vestimentaire laisse penser que vous n'êtes pas de notre monde. »

C'est vrai, je viens d'un monde où l'on pratique la magie à l'aide de baguette magique comme celle ci. Mon pays est l'Angleterre, et c'est comme dire... très différent. Là bas nous utilisons l'électricité, le gaz, l'énergie nucléaire, les armes à feu, nous nous déplaçons en voiture.

Alors une brèche a été ouverte entre nos mondes, si Sauron s'en aperçoit il rependra son pouvoir chez vous également. Vous vivrez dans les ténèbres.

Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut en ténèbres, un mage noir très puissant est à l'œuvre de mon côté.

Si leurs pouvoirs s'associent ce sera la fin de nos mondes. Il faut trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer, mais tous les livres qui me le permettraient se trouvent à Minas Tirith.

Elrond, assis, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis après quelques minutes de silence, il décida de convier Hermione au conseil qu'il allait tenir avec tous les représentants des peuples de la Terre du Milieu concernant le destin de leur monde.

Gandalf posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule de Hermione puis ils prirent congés d'Elrond. Il discuta longuement avec elle quant aux possibilités de la faire repartir ou de refermer temporairement l'ouverture. Après cela, il lui demanda de lui montrer sa magie à laquelle il s'intéressa beaucoup.

Ils déambulèrent dans Fondcombe pendant que Gandalf lui racontait l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, sa culture, ses peuples... Hermione était pendue à ses lèvres, admirative devant tant de savoir, par politesse, elle n'osa pas lui demander son âge.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils rejoignirent les hobbits occupés à discuter tout en fumant la pipe, Frodon l'accueillit avec un sourire sincère et Pippin lui sautait autour voulant en savoir plus. Gênée, Hermione avait envie de s'agenouiller pour se mettre à leur hauteur mais un bruit retentissant de galop se fit entendre dans la cour pavée en dessous de la terrasse sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Intrigués, ils se penchèrent pour mieux observer des cavaliers de toutes races arrivés. Des elfes, des hommes, des nains, tous avaient répondu à l'appel d'Elrond.

« Il va falloir songer à vous changer, Dame Hermione. » lui murmura Gandalf à l'oreille. La jeune regarda ses vêtements et fronça les sourcils. Elle considérait qu'on ne pouvait rien reprocher à se tenue, mais sous le regard insistant du magicien, elle le suivit précisant qu'elle tenait à porter un pantalon. Le vieillard soupira tout en souriant et acquiesça.


	4. Le conseil d'Elrond

Le conseil d'Elrond

Hermione sortit de sa chambre, portant une chemise vert pâle et un pantalon gris. Ses bottes en cuir marron lui remontaient jusque mi-mollet, elles clapaient sur les pavés laissant comprendre sa hâte. La jeune femme descendit plusieurs escaliers en trottinant et alla rejoindre Gandalf accompagné de Frodon et d'un homme brun très grand qu'elle soupçonnait être Aragorn.

« Je suis prête! » dit elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Aragorn la salua avec grâce et respect, puis ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers l'entrée d'une salle qui donnait en plein air où des sièges étaient répartis en cercle autour d'un trône où Elrond siégeait.

Hermione prit place à côté de Gandalf et observa les autres avec intérêt.

De grande taille, le visage serein et gracieux, des vêtements clairs et fins, les elfes se tenaient à la gauche d'Elrond.

Au centre, petits, larges d'épaules, le visage dévoré par une barbe broussailleuse, parés de sombres vêtements grossières confectionnés, il y avait les nains qui ne cessaient de jeter des regards haineux aux elfes.

A droite, fiers, les cheveux mi-longs, une barbe court pour la plupart d'entre eux se tenaient les hommes. Parmi eux, il y avait Aragorn ainsi qu'un homme aux larges épaules qui gigotait nerveusement, « Boromir du Gondor » lui avait expliqué Gandalf voyant qu'elle le fixait intriguée.

Elrond prit la parole, mettant l'accent sur l'importance de s'unir afin d'éviter à la destruction de ce monde. Frodon vint déposer l'Anneau sur un socle de pièce au milieu de l'assemblée. Un grand silence se fit suivit de murmures incessants. Finalement Boromir se leva et tendit la main vers l'Anneau. Mais avant qu'il ait pu le touche Gandalf se leva avec fureur en prononçant des mots étranges, le ciel s'assombrit, Hermione se sentit mal et constata que l'effet était le même pour tout le monde, Boromir recula avec frayeur et se rassit.

« L'Anneau est totalement maléfique! » conclut Gandalf après avoir sermonné les convives quant à son utilisation du parlé noir.

Cependant, cela ne sembla pas calmer les ardeurs de l'homme du Gondor qui se releva en rappelant que le sang des Gondoriens coulait pour maintenir la sécurité en Terre du Milieu, et qu'il fallait leur donner l'Anneau afin de contrer Sauron. Aragorn intervint alors soutenant que l'Anneau ne répondait qu'à Sauron. Boromir traitait l'intervention du Rôdeur avec dédain. Ce fut alors qu'un elfe blond se leva à son tour, visiblement outré, il apprit à Boromir que ce rôdeur n'était d'autre qu'Aragorn, l'héritier du trône du Gondor. Cela sembla surprendre quelques membres de l'assemblée et Boromir se rassit en grogna que le Gondor n'avait pas de roi et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Elrond reprit la parole, précisant que l'Anneau devait être détruit là où avait été forgé et cherchait un volontaire pour le faire. Une voix bougonnant se fit entendre, Boromir reprit la parole. Apparemment le Mondor était un endroit dangereux et que amener l'Anneau en ce lieu serait le remettre à Sauron. Hermione bouillonnait, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de sauver ce monde et le sien: détruire ce stupide anneau. De quel droit se permettait il de compromettre cette sécurité?

A son tour, l'elfe blond perdit son sang froid et dit tout haut ce que Hermione pensait tout bas. Mais son intervention lui valut la colère d'un nain roux ainsi que de ceux qui l'accompagnait. Une violente dispute éclata, Hermione s'enfonça dans son siège pensant que l'on perdait un temps précieux. Soudain, elle vit Frodon se lever et crier « Je vais le faire! ».

Un silence profond se fit puis Gandalf proposa de l'accompagner. Aragorn le leva et mit son épée au service du porteur de l'Anneau, puis ce fut le tour de l'elfe blond, suivi du nain roux et de Boromir. Alors qu'il prenait place aux côtés des autres, Sam sortit de derrière un buisson criant que Frodon n'irait nul part sans lui, puis un « Nous venons aussi! » annonça l'arrivée de Merry et Pippin jusque là cachés derrière une colonne.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer et se leva à son tour.

« Avec votre permission, je souhaite me joindre à vous, du destin de l'Anneau dépend celui de mon monde! Ma baguette magique est votre! » déclara t-elle d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

« Dix compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la Communauté de L'anneau! » conclut Elrond.

La sorcière en eut le ventre contracté, elle se souvint alors du titre du premier tome. Elle en faisait partie désormais.

«Êtes vous sûre de vous? » lui murmura Aragorn.

De toute ma vie, seigneur Aragorn, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre. Votre combat est aussi le mien!

Alors, je suis fier de vous compter parmi nous, mon amie

Elle le regarda et le gratifia de son plus beau sourire tandis que Gandalf lui tapotait l'épaule et que Frodon lui lançait un regard plein d'espoir.

Alors Aragorn entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur et la tourna vers ses compagnons. Il lui présenta ainsi officiellement Boromir du Gondor, le nain Gimli qui tripotait sa hanche avec impatience et l'elfe Legolas qui lui sourit avec douceur.

Le conseil fut clôturé et Gandalf s'entretint avec Frodon pendant de longues heures.

De son côté, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre où une magnifique robe bleu roi parsemée de petits diamants (ou elle ne savait quel joyau). Jamais elle n'avait vu robe aussi belle, simple et en même temps d'une élégance sans pareil. Elle se hâta de la passer et tournoya devant le miroir pour s'observer sous tous les angles.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors, la nuit commençait à se lever mais le banquet ne commençait que dans deux heures. Elle en profita donc pour aller se balader dans les jardins de Fondcombe.

Les jardins étaient presque déserts. Elle profita de l'air pur et du silence envoutant de cet endroit si magique. Un mélange délicat de parfum de fleur flottait dans l'atmosphère. Le vent venait faire voleter ses mèches de cheveux. Elle se sentait si bien. Hermione déambula parmi les fleurs, les arbres et les haies, rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber la quiétude de ce lieu. Elle souriait par simple bonheur. Plus loin, des oiseaux, dont elle ne saurait dire l'espèce, jouaient dans la fontaine qui coulait en un chant mélodieux.

Hermione s'approcha doucement pour ne pas les effrayer puis elle prit appui sur le garde-corps qui surplombait le cours d'eau qui s'écoulait plus bas. La jeune fille soupira d'aisance, son regard se perdit dans le ciel étoilé, qui brillait de mille feux.

Elle pensa à Harry et Ron ainsi qu'à Ginny, ils lui manquaient. Ils devaient tellement s'inquiéter pour elle. Bizarrement le fait qu'elle manque un nombre incalculable de cours la laissait complétement indifférente, ce savoir qu'elle accumulerait au cours de cette aventure avait bien plus de valeur à ses yeux. Néanmoins, elle se sentait seule, loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait, loin de ses amis, loin de son école, loin de tout sentiment de sécurité. Et si elle échouait? Et si elle se faisait tuer? Mourir dans cet endroit inconnu... elle en frissonna d'appréhension.

« Bonsoir. »

Hermione se retourna à une vitesse fulgurante, la main droite portée à sa ceinture de tissu où se trouvait sa baguette.

L'elfe blond, ou plutôt Legolas, se tenait face à elle. La jeune femme se décontracta et ramena sa main le long de son corps. Confuse de cette réaction démesurée, elle balbutia un faible « bonsoir ».


	5. Thranduilion

**Thranduilion**

Legolas s'avança vers elle pour prendre à son tour appui sur le garde-corps. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles.

« Le meilleur endroit pour les contempler, n'est ce pas? Nombres de présages nous viennent du firmament. Nous avons appris à les interpréter. »

Et que disent elle ce soir?

Rien que nous ne sachions déjà. Violence, souffrance, incendie, meurtre. Depuis plusieurs mois, mon esprit ne perçoit que cela.

N'y a t'il pas une lueur d'espoir?

Si, bien sûr. Mais elle est si faible, menaçant de s'éteindre à chaque instant.

Mais elle est bien présente.

Il y aura toujours de l'espoir tant qu'il y aura des âmes pour y croire.

Nous en faisons partie.

Legolas pivota la tête vers elle.

« Y croyez vous vraiment? »

Évidemment!

Qu'est ce qui a guidé votre cœur à se joindre à nous?

Vous doutez de mes motivations?

Je me demande si vous avez conscience de ce que cela implique.

Naturellement! Je ne suis pas une fille qui agit sans réfléchir! » Répliqua Hermione outrée.

Votre esprit est il prêt à affronter la mort?

Écoutez moi bien! Depuis que j'ai 11 ans, je côtoie chaque année la mort et de mon plein gré. Cela fait 6 ans que je me bats, au côté de mes amis, contre un sorcier très puissant. Alors croyez moi, je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on est face au danger! Si je me joins à vous, c'est parce que, par ma faute, une brèche a été ouvert entre nos mondes. Je dois agir pour réparer cette erreur qui met les miens en danger! Alors si par mon action, je peux précipiter la destruction de l'Anneau et donc de la menace qui pèse sur la Terre, je le fais de bon cœur et en pleine connaissance de cause! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

Legolas la fixa longuement. Au bout de quelques instants, il sourit puis ajouta: « On ne peut mieux, mon amie. Vous m'avez convaincu. ».

La jeune femme se décontracta. Elle prit une grande inspiration qu'elle expira bruyamment.

« Vous semblez avoir un tempérament très prononcé... » reprit Legolas. Hermione le regarda à nouveau prête à lui jeter un sort pour qu'il se taise.

« C'est très bien, cela vous sera utile pour garder votre cœur vaillant à travers les épreuves qui nous attendent. » se hâta t-il d'ajouter en esquissant un sourire.

Vous commencez à m'agacer!

Ne vous fâchez pas. La menace du Mondor a semé le doute dans mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas vous contrarier.

Pourriez-vous vous taire? Et ne vous sentez pas obligé de répondre par oui ou quelque chose de ce genre!

L'elfe entrouvrit la bouche comme pour rétorquer mais, au lieu de cela, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

Ils reprirent leur position initiale laissant leur regard se perdre dans le vide. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette posture à écouter la nature qui s'endormait petit à petit.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'attention de Hermione fut attirée par une soudaine lumière provenant des fenêtres. Le banquet n'allait surement plus tarder à commencer.

Elle se tourna vers Legolas dont les yeux fixaient également cette source de forte luminosité.

« Nous y allons? » demanda t-elle gentiment.

Puis je me permettre? » répondit il en lui tendant son bras.

Avec plaisir!

Elle se rapprocha de lui puis le suivit sur le chemin qui les reconduisait vers la salle de réception.

Quand ils rejoignirent l'entrée, la jeune femme lâcha Legolas. Elle n'avança plus, trop concentrée sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le plafond de la salle était simplement mais élégamment décoré de motifs floraux en bas relief. Des chèvre-feuilles semblaient pousser en s'enroulant autour des colonnes. Des bougeoirs en pierre blanche, suspendus aux murs, diffusaient une vaste lumière, mettant ainsi en valeur la beauté de la pièce.

Au milieu de celle-ci se tenaient de grandes rangées de tables, toutes nappées de blanc. Déjà, les convives commençaient à s'asseoir. Les hobbits étaient assis avec les nains, Frodon donnait d'ailleurs l'impression de tenir une discussion animée avec l'un d'eux. Mis à part cela, les hommes et elfes paraissaient s'être mélanger sans le moindre inconvénient.

Hermione rechercha les cheveux gris de Gandalf. Elle souhaitait discuter encore avec cet homme au savoir qui semblait être sans limite. Quand enfin elle l'aperçut, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers lui. Elle prit place à ses côtés tandis qu'à sa grande surprise Arwen la rejoignait.

L'elfe la questionna beaucoup sur son monde. Hermione répondait avec entrain s'attirant ainsi un auditoire conséquent.

Un elfe brun, face à Arwen, lui réclama quelques démonstrations de « magie sorcière ». La jeune fille interrogea Elrond et Gandalf du regard. Finalement, elle exécuta le sortilège du patronus ainsi que ceux d'attraction, de lévitation et pour finir, elle prononça le sort « avis ». Des dizaines d'oiseaux s'envolèrent de sa baguette parcourant la salle avec grâce avant de disparaître dans la nuit sous les applaudissements des elfes les plus jeunes.

Par la suite l'elfe curieux se présenta, Elladan, frère de dame Arwen et fils d'Elrond. Hermione ne savait s'il était considérer comme un prince ou tout simplement comme le fils du seigneur de Fondcombe. Cela ne faisait pas grande différence. Le second frère était assis à la droite d'Elladan, il se nommait Elrohir. La jeune femme discuta avec eux une bonne partie de la soirée.

Plus loin, Gimli avalait son sixième poulet tout en vidant les unes après les autres toutes les chopes qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention aux regards réprobateurs que lui lançaient des elfes, eux qui étaient si distingués.

Face à lui, Pippin racontait des histoires improbables dont il était le héros et seul témoin pendant que Merry installait son tabac dans une pipe. Les deux autres hobbits étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Sam souriait avec mélancolie, le menton en appui sur sa main. Frodon avait les bras croisés, le regard plein de détresse et de doute.

A quelques mètres de là, Boromir discutait nerveusement avec d'autres hommes, ponctuant ses phrases par de grands gestes exaspérés.

Aragorn, la pipe aux lèvres, écoutait Legolas et d'autres elfes échanger sur la communication avec la nature.

De tous ceux qu'elle avait écouter, aucun ne parlait des malheurs que provoquaient le Mondor et son armée d'Orcqs.

Le banquet toucha à sa fin et chacun se retira dans sa chambre par petit groupe toujours animés de débats incessants.

Hermione rentra dans son havre de paix. Un courant d'air frais soufflait par la fenêtre. L'allégresse s'empara d'elle. Elle s'étendit sur son lit et sombra dans un délicat sommeil, sans se douter que deux mois plus tard, elle partirait de Fondcombe aux côtés de la Communauté de l'Anneau.


	6. La Communauté se met en route

**La Communauté se met en route**

Un léger rayon de soleil vient caresser la joue de Hermione encore profondément endormie. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et se retourna en s'étirant bruyamment. La jeune femme resta immobile quelques temps, contemplant le plafond avec intérêt. Aujourd'hui était la dernière fois qu'elle s'éveillerait; un toit au dessus de sa tête, avant longtemps.

Un rapide coup d'œil dehors lui fit savoir qu'il devait être approximativement 7h30. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait dû apprendre, avec l'aide précieuse d'Aragorn, à interpréter l'heure par rapport à la course du soleil, ici il n'y avait aucun horloge.

Hermione repoussa le gros édredon blanc qui la couvrait, poussa les pieds sur le sol tiède. Son regard se posa sur une pile de vêtements déposés sur une commode. Un haut vert sapin qui ressemblait à un sous pull, une chemise sans manche en cuir fin, un pantalon marron,une ceinture, une paire de chaussettes, ainsi que de hautes bottes de marche.

La sorcière prit sa baguette, lança quelques sorts de propreté sur ses affaires ainsi que sur elle même; afin de rendre imperceptible pour tout le monde quelques problèmes naturels qui allaient subvenir pendant le voyage.

Après s'être habillée, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla déjeuner sur la terrasse. Aragorn s'y trouvait déjà. Devant lui, un fourreau contenant une épée à la lame plus courte que de coutume était posé. Il la salua et poussa l'arme vers elle.

« Je tiens à ce que vous ayez toujours cela sur vous. ». Au cours de ces deux derniers mois, il lui avait enseigné quelques rudiments en combat d'épéiste.

J'aurais toujours ma baguette sur moi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'être désarmée, mon amie! Une arme de plus vous sera toujours utile. Elle n'est pas lourde, c'est une fabrication elfique spécialement pour vous.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Elle saisit le fourreau et en sortit l'épée. Elle était, en effet, très légère.

La lame était étincelante, semblable à de l'argent massif. Une inscription en langue elfique y était gravée: « _Im Alakestel, masil arhûr, thandin Huoriel dan i morne fäe »_

« Je suis l'espoir impétueux, épée d'un cœur pur, je défends La Courageuse contre les sombres esprits » traduit Aragorn d'une voix lointaine.

L'espoir impétueux? Un joli nom pour une épée!

Alakestel, ce serait plus son véritable nom.

Alakestel » murmura Hermione en caressant la lame. « Merci »

Aragorn inclina la tête en soulignant que cette initiative était du seigneur Elrond.

Hermione passa la majorité de la journée à déambuler dans les jardins tout en répétant des sorts d'attaque et de défense. Elle était nerveuse. La route allait être longue et dangereuse. En aucun cas, l'école Poudlard l'avait préparé à ce genre de situation.

Au détour d'un sentier, elle aperçut Boromir en pleine tentative de séduction. Apparemment, il échoua car l'elfe poursuivit sa route en riant. Il repartit d'un pas vif puis ralentit en l'apercevant.

« Une belle récalcitrante? » demanda t-elle gentillement en désignant l'elfe d'un coup de menton.

Les elfes sont trop fières pour s'intéresser aux humains.

Ou alors vous ne savez pas vous y prendre.

Je vous demande pardon? Et puis vous êtes trop jeune pour connaître quoique ce soit en séduction.

Vous seriez bien surpris. Les femmes ne sont pas si naïves et délicates que vous semblez le penser.

Il est certain que vous êtes le meilleur contre-exemple que j'ai pu rencontrer.

Je prends cela pour un compliment;

Vous pouvez! Vous sentez vous prête, mon amie?

Je vous surprendrais si je vous avouais que j'ai peur?

Bien au contraire! Si vous m'aviez dit ne pas avoir peur, je vous aurais prise soit une inconsciente soit pour une prétentieuse. Dans tous les cas, vous n'auriez pas eu votre place parmi nous.

Hermione sourit, baissa la tête en rougissant violemment mais Boromir lui fit relever le menton.

« Legolas m'a dit que vous avez déjà fait vos preuves dans votre monde. Ne doutez pas de vous même. Quelque soit l'endroit d'où l'on vient, les sentiments nous sont tous communs. La seule chose qui diffère, c'est la façon dont nous les exprimons et l'ampleur que nous leur laissons prendre. Nous avons tous peur, si cela peut vous rassurer. »

La sorcière lui adressa un timide sourire empli de reconnaissance, ses paroles l'avaient apaisée.

Ils marchèrent ensemble pendant près d'une heure. Boromir lui décrivait le Gondor, ses gens, ses forêts... Il parlait avec joie et entrain de son jeune frère, Faramir, un homme sage et courageux. Néanmoins, il montra beaucoup plus de réserve au sujet de son père, le surintendant Denethor. Il semblait que le patriarche lui inspirait admiration mais aussi dégout et agacement.

La journée se passa au rythme des discussions qu'elle entretenait avec toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. Du savoir à foison, des histoires comme elle n'avait jamais pu en imaginer comme celle de Bilbon, l'oncle de Frodon qui vivait depuis quelques temps à Fondcombe. Il avait traversé la Terre du Milieu de part et d'autre avec un groupe de nain dont Gloïn, le père de Gimli. Il avait visité les montagnes, rencontrer des aigles gigantesques et tenu tête à un dragon. Il se semblait pas se lasser de la raconter.

Bientôt, la nuit commença à tomber. « Il est temps! » murmura Hermione en observant l'obscurité s'installer. Accompagnée des hobbits, elle descendit dans la cour pavée où les elfes les attendaient. Ils rejoignirent les autres tandis qu'Aragorn, suivi de près par Arwen les rattrapait. Il regarda le ceinturon de Hermione et sourit avec sincérité quand il observa qu'Alakestel y était suspendue.

Legolas s'avança vers Arwen, glissa délicatement la main sur sa joue, tandis qu'elle faisait de même, et approcha son visage du sien. Ils collèrent les fronts et prononcèrent avec douceur « Namarië ».

Un instant, Hermione avait pensé qu'ils aillaient s'embrasser mais quand il répéta cette action sur Elladan et Elrohir, pendant que Gimli grommelait sur les elfes et leurs traditions, elle comprit qu'il disait juste au revoir.

Elrond leur transmis la bénédiction de toutes les races de la Terre du Milieu et leur souhaita bonne route. Arwen posa ses lèvres sur le front de Hermione. Une main sur son épaule, elle lui dit d'une douce voix lointaine « Que la grâce des Eldars vous accompagne, Dame Hermione ». La jeune femme sourit et étreignit la main de l'elfe.

La Communauté se regroupa. Frodon se retourna vers le portail de Fondcombe et sortit à la tête des ses compagnons. Gandalf sur ses talons.

« Le Mondor, Gandalf, c'est à droite ou à gauche? » murmura t-il.

A gauche .» Lui répondit le magicien, à voix basse.

Gandalf reprit la tête menant les membres de la Communauté vers le Sud, en direction des montagnes. Les hobbits trottinaient afin de ne pas être distancés.

Bientôt, ils quittèrent la forêt elfique pour s'introduire dans les plaines des Monts Brumeux. Au loin, Hermione pouvait apercevoir quelques cols recouverts de neige, écoutant Aragorn instruire Frodon et Sam sur le col de Caradhras.


	7. Changement d'itinéraire

**Changement d'itinéraire**

La Communauté fit une halte au milieu des rochers. Sam commença à sortir de la nourriture puis se mit à cuisiner en sifflotant. Gandalf, la pipe aux lèvres, expliquait la route qu'il comptait emprunter. « Nous continuerons pendant quarante jours à l'ouest des Monts brumeux, avec un peu de chance la trouée du Rohan nous sera ouvert. ».

Assise sur un rocher, Hermione regardait Boromir enseigner le combat à l'épée à Merry et Pippin, Aragorn leur lançait de temps à autre quelques conseils pendant que l'homme du Gondor semblait s'amuser. Frodon rejoignit la jeune femme en riant de ses compagnons. L'atmosphère était détendue, seul Legolas se restait aux aguets, scrutant sans cesse le ciel de ses yeux perçants caractéristiques de sa race.

A côté de Gandalf, Gimli tentait de lui persuader de passer par les mines de la Moria, une cité entièrement sous terre creusée par les nains. Cependant le magicien ne semblait pas de cet avis et refusa catégoriquement.

Soudain, Legolas courut sur un rocher fixant une masse noire dans le ciel. Plus bas, Boromir venait de blesser involontairement Pippin qui se assena un violent coup de pied dans le tibia avant de lui sauter dessus, suivi de Merry, sous les rires d'Aragorn.

Sam ramena tout le monde à la réalité en demandant ce que Legolas observait

« Ce n'est rien, juste un petit nuage! » répondit Gimli.

Un nuage qui avance vite! Et contre le vent » Intervint Boromir soupçonneux

Des crébains du pays de Dun!

Vite! A couvert!

Hermione se releva à une vitesse fulgurante, tapa sur la tête de Frodon avec sa baguette et fit de même avec ses autres compagnons en prononçant un sort de désillusion. Tous disparurent dans le paysage. Néanmoins, cela sembla avoir été inutile car la horde d'oiseaux décrivit un cercle au dessus de leur position avant de s'en retourner de où ils venaient.

La Communauté sortit de sa cachette, la sorcière annula ses sorts. Pippin se frotta encore énergiquement la tête tandis que Merry vérifia s'il ne saignait pas. Apparemment, elle avait tapé un peu fort. Ils regardèrent les crébains s'éloigner.

« Des espions de Saroumane, le passage par le Sud est surveillé. » conclut Gandalf. « Il faut passer vers le col de Caradhras! » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers un sommet de montagne très enneigé. Les hobbits eurent subitement une mine dépitée. Mais le magicien ne semblait pas en mesure de discuter cette décision.

En quelques rapides coups de baguette, la sorcière réunit les affaires de chacun. A nouveau, ils se remirent en route. Ils grimpèrent les pentes des pics, gravissant péniblement plusieurs mètres de dénivelés. Rapidement, la température chuta et les pieds commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la neige parfaitement lisse, jusqu'à présent inviolée.

Grâce à ses sortilèges, Hermione ne souffrait pas du froid mais les claquements de dents des hobbits derrière elle, la firent se sentir coupable. Elle se retourna et tenta de les réchauffer avec succès. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Les autres étaient emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux. Seul Legolas abordait toujours une chemise légère.

« Vous n'avez pas froid? » lui demanda t-elle gentillement.

Vous savez, nous autres elfes avons quelques prédispositions à nous adapter au climat. Je ne ressens que la caresse du vent sur mon visage.

Oh, je vois.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'enfonçait pas non plus dans la neige. Il se contenta de marcher normalement laissant derrière lui quelques traces de pas à peine visibles. Elle s'arrêta, réfléchissant à un sort qu'elle avait appris qui provoquait quasiment le même effet. Hermione pointa Boromir de sa baguette en prononçant un sortilège d'allègement. Ce dernier sortit doucement de la neige ne semblant plus rien peser. Il se stoppa et regarda autour de lui, la jeune femme lui sourit avec satisfaction puis répéta son sort huit fois. Elle regarda Legolas et ajouta « Je ne pense pas que vous en ayez besoin, au moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous envoler au prochain courant d'air! ». Il rit avec sincérité mais Gimli lui fit perdre son sourire en estimant qu'il était utile d'ajouter que les sorciers étaient capables de reproduire la nature, rabaissant ainsi les elfes à leur juste place.

Elle toussota, jetant au nain un regard réprobateur ponctué par son légendaire « Non, mais vraiment! ». La jeune femme se remit en route avec un pas énergique, attrapant au passage le bras de Gimli le forçant ainsi à la suivre.

Bientôt une tempête de neige se leva tandis qu'ils empruntaient un passage particulièrement étroit le long de la falaise. Les sortilèges de Hermione ne furent rapidement plus suffisants pour préserver tout le monde du froid, même Legolas grelottait. Les hobbits, respectivement blottis contre Boromir et Aragorn, avaient les lèvres d'un bleu glacial et parvenaient de moins en moins à avancer.

Soudain, une voix lointaine leur parvint, elle prononçait des incantations que Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« C'est Saroumane » cria Gandalf. A ce moment précis, des blocs de glace se détachèrent de la montagne chutant tout près d'eux.

Aragorn comprit qu'une avalanche se préparait et suggéra au magicien de faire demi tour. Mais ce dernier ne voulut rien entendre. Il se dressa et articula ce que Hermione appelait un contre sort. Cependant ses efforts furent vains. Un éclair frappa brutalement la montagne et une avalanche se déclencha. La jeune fille sortit sa baguette. « Immobi... ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un bloc de neige lui tomba dessus. Elle s'effondra dans le froid, plus gelée que jamais.

Tout était froid, tout était noir, tout était silence. Hermione suffoquait. La neige l'emprisonnait, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle allait mourir. Poussée par sa volonté de vivre, la sorcière calma sa respiration, économisant ainsi son air. Cependant il sembla que son heure n'était pas encore venue. Elle percevait des mouvements proches. Quelqu'un remuait la neige. Rapidement, la lumière revint. La tête d'Aragorn surgit, la peur se lisait littéralement sur les traits de son visage. Ses traits se décontractèrent, il poussa un soupir de soulagement puis hurla: « Elle est ici, venez m'aider! La glace la bloque complétement! ». Des pas empressés, suivis de l'apparition de Boromir, Gimli et Legolas. Ils la déblayèrent rapidement et l'extirpèrent de son trou. Gimli lui passa sa cape autour des épaules tandis que Boromir tentait de lui faire ouvrir les mains. Par réflexe, elle s'était cramponnée à sa baguette.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde était sain et sauf. Gimli ne cessait de scander qu'il fallait passer par les mines de la Moria. Gandalf avait le regard inquiet, de plus le Gondorien rappela que rester dans les montagnes serait la mort pour les hobbits. Le magicien se tourna, résigné, vers Frodon. « Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau décider! ». Le hobbit, apparemment pris au dépourvu, chercha à baser sa décision sur ses compagnons. Son regard se posa successivement sur ses congénères à bout de force.

« Nous passerons par les mines! ».


	8. Les portes de Durin

**Les portes de Durin**

La Communauté redescendit la montagne avec lenteur. Leurs membres figés par le froid les ralentissaient. Cependant ils surent, tous, estimer à sa juste valeur une douce brise venue du sud. Enfin, la chaleur revenait.

Les dix compagnons arrivèrent bientôt à un petit cours d'eau qui s'écoulait lentement dans un silence sinistre. Ils le suivirent sur plusieurs kilomètres. Après de pénibles heures de marche, à se tordre les chevilles entre les galets, ils parvinrent au pied d'une falaise.

« Les murs de la Moria. » les informa Gimli. Néanmoins, Hermione ne voyait aucune entrée, seule une vue panoramique d'un pent de montagne, constitué uniquement de roche brute, s'offrait à elle.

Gandalf les mena le long des parois. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une partie légèrement renfoncée, située face à un plan d'eau. Le magicien grommela quant aux nains qui oubliaient l'emplacement de leurs portes cachées ce qui valut une remarque sarcastique de Legolas envers Gimli. Ce dernier se renfrogna et la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Le vieil homme caressa la pierre découvrant quelques gravures cendrées. « De l'ithildine, cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et de la lune. ».

La nuit était déjà tombée. Il leur fallut attendre que le ciel se dégage afin de profiter de la luminosité de l'astre lunaire. Brusquement, les gravures devinrent brillantes comme de l'argent. Une porte fermée se révéla alors à leurs yeux.

« Il est écrit: les portes de Durin, seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez. » leur traduit Gandalf. De toute évidence, cela impliquait l'utilisation d'un mot de passe. Le magicien appuya son bâton sur la pierre et prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles. Rien ne se produit. Cependant, il continua d'essayer en multiples langages, sans le moindre résultat.

Cela dura plusieurs heures. La Communauté s'assit et Aragorn dessangla le poney qui les accompagnait, si cher à Sam. Les mines n'étaient pas faites pour les animaux. L'équidé partit tranquillement, l'encolure tendue, cherchant son chemin. Pippin et Merry jetaient inlassablement des pierres dans l'eau sombre sous le regard inquiet de Boromir, lui même surveillé en coin par Frodon. Le hobbit ne semblait lui accorder aucune confiance. En effet, le Gondorien n'avait cessé de regarder avidement l'Anneau depuis leur départ. Aragorn arrêta Pippin et scruta l'eau. Assise entre Gimli et Legolas, Hermione perdait patience.

« Vos pouvoirs ne sauraient-ils ouvrir cette porte? » lui demanda le nain.

Si Gandalf n'y parvient pas, je doute qu'un sort puisse être utile. Cette forme de magie est bien trop puissante pour un sortilège de première année.

Cela ne coute rien d'essayer. Allons un peu de nerf, mon amie!

Piquée à vif, la sorcière se leva, pointa sa baguette et récita « Alohomora ». Cela n'eut aucun effet. Agacée, elle croisa les bras fixant les murs avec un air de défit. Elle relut l'énigme plusieurs fois en tapotant du pied. Soudain son visage s'éclaira. « Gandalf! Je crois que j'ai trouvé! ». Les autres se tournèrent vers elle. « C'était si évident, comment ai je pu être aussi stupide? Il faut utiliser un synonyme pour le verbe parler. Par exemple s'exprimer. Cela fait exprimez vous. Rajoutez le mot en. Cela donne exprimez vous en ami. Nous sommes d'accord? Vous ne cessez d'utiliser cette expression: mon ami! N'est il de meilleur mot pour retranscrire l'amitié? Le mot de passe c'est ami! ». Elle reprit son souffle et guetta les réactions. Tous la regardaient, admiratifs. Pippin ouvrit la bouche mais elle le devança. « Reste à savoir quelle langue il faut utiliser. Mais c'est écrit en elfique. Donc soit c'est dans cette langue soit dans son opposé, la langue des nains! ».

Brillante déduction! » s'exclama Boromir.

Le problème, c'est que nous, les nains, avons beaucoup de mots qui veulent dire amis. Nous ne sommes pas rentrer dans l'auberge comme vous dites si bien, Hermione! » reprit Gimli.

Sortis de l'auberge, quoique cela fasse un joli jeu de mot. Essayons au moins l'elfique.

_Mellon! _» prononça Gandalf.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec un craquement sonore, suivit de la résonance du frottement des rochers. Le magicien entra, la Communauté à sa suite. Il installa une pierre, semblable à du cristal, entre les ramures de son bâton. Cette dernière produit un peu de lumière. Hermione prononça un « lumos » et sa baguette offrit une deuxième source de luminosité. Elle regarda ce qui l'entourait. Derrière elle, Gimli louangeait l'hospitalité des nains à Legolas, se navrant que l'on appelle cet endroit une mine. En effet, « mine » n'était pas le premier mot qui venait l'esprit de la sorcière. Le sol était jonché de squelettes de nains et d'êtres informes. Les corps étaient transpercés de multiples flèches. Elle eut un haut de cœur quand Boromir murmura: « Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau. ». Gimli poussa un cri déchirant empli de désespoir. Legolas s'empara d'un restant de flèche et observa la pointe. « Des gobelins! » en conclut-il.

Tout le monde commença à reculer. Les hobbits, serrées les uns contre les autres, regardaient terrifiés leurs compagnons, armes aux poings. Soudain Frodon chuta et fut tirer en arrière. Une immense bête ressemblant à un kraken l'attirait vers sa gueule. Malgré les efforts de ses congénères à le retenir, Frodon s'envola dans les airs, une tentacule lui tenant fermement la cheville. Legolas décocha plusieurs flèches tandis qu'Aragorn et Boromir courraient dans l'eau tailladant le monstre. Hermione hurla un sort que lui avait appris Harry: « Sectumsempra ». Le bras qui tenait Frodon se sectionna brutalement dans une effusion de sang démesurée. Frodon tomba en chute libre avant que Boromir ne le rattrape dans ses bras. Couverts par Legolas,ils coururent vers l'entrée de la Moria, toujours poursuivis par le kraken. Ce dernier se heurta brusquement à la roche qui dégringola sur lui, le tuant ainsi. Néanmoins, la Communauté était maintenant bloquée dans la mine.

Gandalf et Hermione éclaircirent la salle. Le magicien, sourcils froncés, conclut alors « Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vous garde, il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orcs dans les profondeurs du monde. ». La Communauté se remit en route en silence, quatre jours de marche étaient nécessaires pour atteindre l'autre coté.

Ils marchèrent dans la pénombre de la mine, surveillant à chaque instant là où ils posaient leurs pieds. La Moria était essentiellement constituée d'étroites allées qui sillonnaient le long des murs. De grands escaliers de pierre en ruine ponctuaient de temps en temps leur chemin.

Gandalf leur racontait que la Moria tirait sa richesse du mithril. C'était une sorte de métal très léger mais bien plus résistant que les écailles de dragon. Cela servait à fabriquer des armures, probablement indestructibles.

Au bout de longues heures, ils parvinrent en haut d'un escalier. Trois arches y trônaient. Le magicien s'arrêta, il n'avait aucun souvenir de cet endroit. Il s'assit sur un rocher, face aux voies et fit silence. Aragorn conduit les autres un peu plus bas. Quand Gandalf réfléchissait, il ne fallait pas le déranger. Successivement, Les hobbits, Gimli, Boromir et Aragorn allumèrent leurs pipes. L'attente s'annonçait longue. Le nain tendit la sienne à Hermione.

« Non merci. »

Vous ne fumez pas?

Non, de temps en temps la cigarette mais c'est tout.

La cigarette?

C'est un tube en papier d'un peu moins de dix centimètres avec du tabac blond à l'intérieur.

Pour illustrer ses propos, elle donna un petit coup de baguette et la dite cigarette apparut. Ces messieurs regardèrent avec intérêt. Gimli lui représenta sa pipe insistant pour faire un petit échange. La jeune sorcière céda. La pipe aux lèvres, elle prit une long bouffée qu'elle recracha aussitôt dans une quinte de toux. Legolas lui tapota doucement le dos tandis que le nain riait. A son tour, il inspira sur la cigarette qu'il peinait à tenir. Il recracha la fumée et regarda le tube un instant. Il ré-inspira de grosses bouffées plusieurs fois avant de la redonner à Hermione. « C'est bien de la fumette pour bonne femme! Ça n'a aucun effet! »

Un jour, maître nain, je vous ferais fumer quelque chose qui vous fera beaucoup d'effet.

Pas encore une cigarette, j'espère!

Non! Enfin si. Mais celle là sera très spéciale. Chez moi, on appelle ça des cigarettes égyptiennes. Et croyez moi, aussi gros fumeur de pipe que vous soyez, vous ne serez pas déçu.

Derrière eux, Frodon discutait avec Gandalf à propos de la créature qui sautait, de rochers en rochers plusieurs mètres plus bas, tout en restant à bonne distance d'eux. La jeune femme l'avait déjà remarqué depuis deux jours, le magicien aussi mais il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter.

Soudain, Gandalf poussa un grognement réjoui. Il désigna l'arche de gauche et ajouta « C'est par là ».

Ah, ça lui revient! » commenta Merry d'un ton enjoué, tandis qu'il rejoignait la porte avec les autres.

Pas du tout. Mais l'air est moins nauséabonde en bas. Dans le doute, Mériadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair.

Hermione pouffa et s'enfonça avec ses compagnons dans les sombres sous sol de la Moria.


	9. La Moria

**La Moria**

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle gigantesque. D'énormes ensembles de pierre jonchaient le sol. Ils semblaient avoir fait parti d'une voute en un temps jadis. Hermione leva la tête et intensifiant la lumière émanant de sa baguette. Ils étaient dans la pièce qui représentait l'excellente maîtrise architecturale des nains. Le royaume de la cité des nains de Cavenain brillait de splendeur. Des milliers de colonnes, hautes de plus d'une centaine de mètres, s'étendaient sur près d'un kilomètre. Elles se rejoignaient en voute à arc de style gothique. Tous regardaient avec émerveillement et pour une fois, Legolas ne trouva pas le moyen de se moquer de Gimli.

Ils s'avancèrent en silence, les yeux pétillants d'émerveillement. Soudain, Gimli se mit à courir vers une petite salle. Ses compagnons tentèrent de la rattraper. Mais quand ils le rejoignirent, ce fut pour le trouver à genou devant une tombe blanche poussant des cris de désespoir. Sur la stèle, Gandalf pouvait lire que c'était le cousin de Gimli, Balin, qui reposait ici. Hermione posa la main sur l'épaule du nain, ne sachant que faire.

Gandalf prit un livre que tenait contre lui l'un des squelettes qui peuplaient la pièce. Dans ce grimoire, la fin tragique, que les nains avaient vécue, était relatée. « Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent. » Cette dernière phrase donnait froid dans le dos. Au fond d'elle même, la jeune femme espéra ne jamais avoir à vivre une telle situation de désespoir précédant une mort évidente. Elle tenta d'obliger Gimli à se relever, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas disposer à bouger.

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd subvint. Le crâne du squelette assis sur le puits venait de basculer à l'intérieur; suivi rapidement de tout le reste des os en un tapage infernal. Tous se turent et tendirent l'oreille. Pas un bruit. Étrangement, ce raffut n'avait pas attiré l'attention. A côté de Hermione, Boromir poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce fut de courte durée.

Un bruit lointain de tambour provint du puits. Rapidement, il sembla se rapprocher de la porte de la pièce. Des cris atroces lui gelèrent le sang. « Des orcs! » cria Legolas. Aragorn fit reculer les hobbits. Boromir courut fermer la porte, deux flèches s'y figèrent évitant de peu son visage. Gimli, les traits tirés par la rage, sauta sur ses pieds tandis que les Hommes barricadaient la porte. Cette dernière fut vite secouée de coups provenant de l'extérieur.

« Qu'ils arrivent! Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire! »

Sa baguette à la main, Hermione passait en revue tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait.

La porte céda et une horde d'Orcs et de Gobelins entrèrent, accueillis par les flèches d'Aragorn et de Legolas. La sorcière bascula la baguette dans sa main gauche et dégaina Alakestel. Elle cria pour se donner du courage avant de fondre sur eux à la suite de Boromir et de Gimli. Ce dernier poussait des jurons en taillant en pièce tous les orcs qui étaient à sa portée. Les coups d'épée s'enchainaient, la jeune femme ne comptait plus le nombre d'orcs qu'elle avait tué. Très vite, les orcs se faisaient décimer. Le combat semblait gagner. Mais un troll énorme entra dans la salle, brisant tout sur son passage. Une massue à la « main », il fendait l'air dans tous les sens sans même se soucier de s'il balayait ses ennemis ou les orcs.

La Communauté était encore bien trop occupée avec les orcs pour s'acharner sur lui. Le troll commença à se mettre en quête de Frodon, reniflant l'air en permanence. Bientôt, le porteur de l'Anneau fut en danger. Merry et Pippin avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu pour attirer l'attention du troll mais en vain. Frodon était sur un espèce de balcon, isolé pendant que son adversaire lui coupait les issus en fracassant le sol de sa masse. Le cri que poussa Frodon attira l'attention de ses compagnons.

« Non! Frodon, couchez vous! » Hurla Hermione en pointant sa baguette. « Avada Kedavra »

Une forte détonation jaillit de sa baguette suivit d'un jet d'étincelles vertes qui frappa le monstre dans le dos. Il se figea et tomba lourdement sur le sol, le faisant ainsi trembler. Les orcs étaient tous morts. Hermione s'approcha du cadavre du troll et se mit à claironner »Ah, ah! Dans ta gueule, connard! Tu l'avais pas vu venir celui là! ». Un long silence s'en suivit. Elle se retourna. Ses compagnons l'observaient interloqués. « L'émotion, sans doute! » ajouta Aragorn en souriant. La jeune fille rougit violemment.

Le moment de répit fut bref. Les renforts orcs arrivaient. « Au pont de Khazad-dûm! » ordonna Gandalf. La communauté retraversa la grande salle en courant avant d'être à nouveau encerclé par des milliers d'orcs. Ils ne bougeaient plus. Les êtres répugnants se tenaient autour d'eux leur empêchant le moindre mouvement. Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre venant d'une salle adjacente. Les orcs firent silence. Le bruit se répéta plus fort à chaque fois. La Communauté vit ses ennemis se dispersés et disparaître en poussant des cris aiguës.

« Un balrog, un démon de l'ancien monde. Courrez! » hurla Gandalf. Il sembla que des ailes venaient de leur pousser aux pieds. Tous courraient droit devant n'ayant jamais l'inconscience de se retourner.

Ils empruntèrent des escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans la mine, sautant de temps en temps là où des fractions manquaient. Ils continuaient à courir tout en tentant d'éviter les flèches orcs qui pleuvaient sur eux. Le balrog les rattrapait. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres derrière eux quand ils franchirent le pont de Khazad-dûm.

A mi-chemin, Gandalf s'arrêta et se retourna, faisant face au montre cornu. « Vous ne passerez! ». Hermione et ses amis se retournèrent. Frodon se cessait d'appeler le magicien d'une voix déchirante pendant que ce dernier continuait à résister au feu et à la force de son adversaire.

« Repartez dans l'ombre. Vous ne passerez pas! ». Gandalf claqua son bâton sur le sol. Le pont se fragilisa soudainement puis céda sous le poids du balrog. La bête chuta dans le vide. Le magicien se retourna mais tomba dans un claquement de fouet.

« Non! » hurlèrent ils.

Le magicien cramponné au pont, les regarda et articula dans un souffle: »Fuyez, pauvres fous! » et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Frodn hurla.

Legolas, reprenant le dessus, commença à mener les hobbits vers la sortie suivit de Gimli. Mais Hermione se jeta en avant, pointa sa baguette voulant tenter un sort d'attraction. A peine, eut elle d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'une flèche lui transperça le bras droit.

Surprise par la douleur, elle faillit lâcher sa baguette. Boromir la tira vers lui. Tandis qu'elle résistait, il la prit dans ses bras et courra vers le jour. Il appela Aragorn plusieurs fois avant que celui ci ne le rejoigne.

La lumière jour lui fit mal aux yeux, la jeune femme les plissa, la main appuyé son bras blessé. Elle pleurait, ne sachant si c'était de douleur physique ou morale. A travers ses larmes, elle pouvait constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Les hobbits étaient assis un peu plus loin, le corps secouée de sanglots. Gimli tentait désespérément retourner dans la mine mais Legolas le retenait, le visage humide.

Aragorn s'agenouilla aux côtés de Hermione. Il lui arracha la flèche du bras. Elle ne broncha pas. Elle ne cessait de pleurer contre l'épaule de Boromir qui tentait de la calmer en la berçant. Elle sentit quelque chose se serrer autour de sa blessure et cria. Aragorn lui avait improvisé un pansement. Il lui essaya ses larmes et murmura un bref « Courage! ». Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Boromir « Relevons les! Nous devons atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien avant la tombée de la nuit! »

Ne pouvez vous leur accorder un moment? Regardez les!

Dès le début de l'obscurité, les orcs patrouilleront. Je ne veux pas perdre encore l'un d'entre nous.

Boromir acquiesça. Il remit Hermione sur ses pieds. Avec l'aide de Gimli et Legolas, il fit de même avec les hobbits.

Aragorn reprit la tête. Ils le conduisit au pas de course vers une immense forêt: la Lothlorien.


	10. La Lothlorien

**La Lothlorien**

Aragorn les menait à travers les plaines. Même si le pas était cadencé, Hermione ne parvenait plus à trouver le moindre courage. Elle se sentait dévastée. La vie lui semblait tellement injuste. Pourquoi Gandalf? Pourquoi maintenant? Elle n'avait plus de force, toute son énergie avait couler dans ses larmes. Elle avait l'impression d'être vide. Un corps dénué d'entrailles qui courait dans les herbes hautes. Le regard fixé sur le dos de Legolas, son esprit errait.

Devant eux, un grand lac s'étendait. Aragorn les y guida, leur expliquant qu'on le nomma le lac du miroir. D'ici partait un cours d'eau, le cours d'argent, qui traversait la Lothlorien. Il suffisait de le suivre pour être en sécurité avant la nuit. La jeune sorcière renifla bruyamment, même ce lac magnifique et magique n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Elle était lasse de courir.

Le Rôdeur la regarda. Il partageait sa peine, comme tout le monde, notamment Frodon. Mais ce dernier malgré son puissant désarroi ne semblait pas anéanti autant que Hermione. Devant le regard perçant d'Aragorn, elle haussa les épaules, se redressa puis installa un air de profonde indifférence sur son visage. L'homme secoua la tête mais ne dit rien.

Ils reprirent leur course sur plusieurs kilomètres encore, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour reprendre leur souffle. Le paysage se résumait à un cours d'eau et des plaines verdoyantes à perte de vue. La mauvaise humeur gagnait de plus en plus l'esprit de la sorcière. Intérieurement, elle ne cessait de ronchonner avec sarcasme.: « Oh, un brin d'herbe! Magnifique! Et là une flaque mais que c'est mignon! Tiens une colline, mais que peut il y avoir de l'autre côté? Oh encore de l'herbe! ». Une petite tape, derrière le crâne, la vit revenir à la réalité. Hermione tourna la tête. Legolas lui sourit en ajoutant que ce n'était pas le moment de faire preuve de mauvaise humeur. « Vos pensées sont sombres, mon amie! Reprenez espoir, nous arrivons bientôt. Essayez de sourire, la situation est tragique, mais Gandalf n'aurait pas souhaiter que votre beau visage soit terni par le chagrin ». Il resta à ses côtés tout le long. La jeune femme se demanda comment il avait fait pour parler autant sans être essoufflé. Elle se rappela le compliment qu'il lui avait fait. Elle rougit et sourit.

« Les frontières de la Lothlorien, nous sommes enfin en sécurité! » cria Aragorn. En effet, un bois immense se dressait devant eux. Ils y pénétrèrent en silence. Hermione contempla la magnificence des arbres aux feuilles or. Une écorce grise les protégeait. Un épais mucus s'étendait au sol, elle se délecta du bruissement des feuilles mortes sous ses pas.

Gimli grogna. Il jetait des regards circulaires sans cesse, visiblement sur ses gardes.

« Nous sommes sur les terres des elfes Galadhrims! » expliqua Legolas.

Une puissante ensorceleuse règne dans ces bois, restez sur vos gardes! » ajouta le nain.

Ne saurez vous donc jamais mettre vos différents de côté? Ça commence vraiment à devenir lourd! Les elfes ceci; les nains cela... C'est vraiment n'importe quoi! » s'emporta Hermione.

Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mon amie! Vous êtes trop jeune!

Ou trop ouverte d'esprit peut être!

Gimli se renfrogna tandis que Legolas souriait. Il semblait plus s'amuser de ces vieilles querelles. « Je crois que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre de vous! » lui chuchota t-il. Elle le regarda mais le mouvement d'un buisson en arrière plan la fit sursauter. Hermione fit quelques pas en avant mais son compagnon lui prit le bras. « C'est inutile. Ils viendront à nous, bientôt. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'ensorceleuse? »

Des fables sur la dame de ces lieux. Il faut savoir que c'est une femme d'une grande beauté...

Et que seuls les hommes l'ont rencontrée?

En tout cas, je n'ai jamais entendu des femmes colporter des telles rumeurs!

Hermione rit doucement. Décidément, les hommes et leur fierté l'amuseront toujours.

Aragorn se retourna. Son regard les incita au silence. Quand soudain, les arcs bandés les cernèrent, tenus par des elfes Galadhrims. L'un d'eux s'avança et Boromir obligea Gimli à baisser sa hache.

Legolas et Aragorn se rapprochèrent de l'elfe. Ils conversèrent en elfique pendant de longues minutes. La jeune femme soupira bruyamment. « N' y a t-il pas un sort pour comprendre ce qu'ils disent? » lui demanda Pippin.

Aucun que je ne connaisse.

Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n' existe pas?

Non, en effet.

Alors pourquoi ne le connaissez vous pas?

Parce que je n'ai jamais considérer utile de l'apprendre!

Tout le monde parle la même langue chez vous?

Non, il existe des milliers de langues, mais je préfère les apprendre par moi même!

Pourquoi?

Vous posez beaucoup de questions! » conclut-elle avec impatience.

Je suis curieux.

J'avais remarqué!

Pippin se tut et baissa les yeux. La sorcière se sentit coupable. Elle avait peur de l'avoir blessé.

« Là d'où je viens ma langue est connue et parlée dans le monde entier. Ce n'est donc pas forcement utile d'apprendre les autres langues! Et puis je n'ai pas encore beaucoup voyager au delà des frontières de mon pays. » dit elle au hobbit. Il releva la tête et lui sourit apparemment satisfait de sa réponse.

L 'elfe Galadhrim s'avança vers eux et les pria de la suivre. Il regarda Frodon avec intensité puis se détourna.

Il les mena à travers les bois de la Lorien. Les autres elfes les faisaient office d'escorte. Malgré la longueur de leur trajet, Hermione et ses compagnons ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser. La forêt était magnifique et chaque détail attirait leurs regards. La lumière du soleil perçait au milieu de la cime des arbres leur offrant ainsi la Lothlorien sous son meilleur jour. Même Gimli ne trouvait rien à redire.

Cette balade forestière dura deux jours pendant lesquels Hermione parvenu enfin à connaître le nom de leur guide: Haldir. En fin d'après midi, ils sortirent momentanément des bois. La colline, sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, surplombait une autre forêt encore plus belle et plus touffue que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Caras Galadhon! Le cœur de monde elfique. C'est ici que résident le Seigneur Celeborn et Dame Galadriel! » les informa Haldir, la voix emplie d'admiration.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la forêt dans laquelle se dressait une cité de lumière et d'étoiles. De grands escaliers arpentaient le tronc des arbres, sous de grandes arches aussi lumineuses qu'un clair de lune.

Quand ils parvinrent au sommet, Hermione se demanda si elle avait repris son souffle depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés au pied de Caras Galadhon.

« Cet endroit vous plait? » lui demanda Legolas.

Énormément! Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi parfait... Je ne sais même pas s'il existe un mot pour décrire cette splendeur! »

L'art elfique, peut être?

Vous par contre, je vous définirais d'orgueilleux! » lui répondit elle dans un sourire.

Legolas ne répondit pas. Il leva les yeux vers l'arche argentée devant laquelle ils se trouvaient et s'inclina avec respect. La jeune femme se retourna. Elle discerna deux grandes silhouettes se détachant de la lumière. Un homme et une femme, seigneurs de Lorien: Celeborn et Galadriel.


	11. Caras Galadhon

**Caras Galadhon**

Galadriel et Celeborn descendirent les escaliers avec une grâce extrême et désinvolte. Blonde, vêtue d'une grande robe blanche, la Dame de Lorien incarnait la beauté la plus complète. Hermione pensa que, dans son monde, elle serait qualifiée de Vélane.

« L 'ennemi sait que vous êtes ici. Vous ne pouvez plus espérer passer inaperçus désormais. » Les informa Celeborn. « Où est Gandalf? Je tiens à m'entretenir avec lui mais mon esprit ne peut percevoir sa présence. »

Gandalf n'est pas entré dans ce pays. Il a disparu dans l'ombre et les ténèbres!

C'était Galadriel qui venait de répondre. Hermione la regarda avec intérêt se demandant si la légimancie existait en ce lieu. Legolas prit la parole et relata la fin courageuse de Gandalf le gris. La voix de la Dame de Lorien s'éleva à nouveau. Elle leur apporta le réconfort de sa voix profonde. Mais alors qu'elle se taisait, Hermione pouvait encore entendre sa voix dans sa tête.

« Ne vous accablez pas de remords, Dame Hermione. Votre tâche ne doit pas être obscurcie par le doute qui règne dans votre esprit. Vous, plus que quiconque, devez vous préserver des ténèbres. De votre succès en ce monde dépend la sécurité de vos amis. Vous seule pouvez les préserver. ».

La jeune femme sentit que Galadriel la regardait avec intensité. Elle secoua brièvement sa baguette en murmurant « légimens ». Elle entra ainsi en contact avec l'esprit de la dame de Lorien.

« J'ai si peur. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur et qu'à cause de moi mon monde soit perdu? »

Galadriel lui sourit avec bienveillance mais ne lui répondit pas. Déçue, la sorcière rompit le lien et se détourna.

« Il est temps pour vous de prendre un peu de repos. Vos esprits sont rongés par la fatigue et le chagrin. Cette nuit, laissez vous dormir en paix! » reprit Galadriel en prenant congés.

La communauté resta un moment sur place sans bouger ni parler. Hermione pouvait ressentir le trouble de ses compagnons. Apparemment la dame de Lorien avait communiqué avec chacun d'entre eux. Boromir et Frodon avait les yeux remplis de larmes qu'ils tentaient de refouler. Gimli contemplait ses bottes avec intérêt, le visage fermé. Seuls Merry et Pippin fixaient encore béatement l'arche par laquelle avaient disparu les maîtres des lieux.

Haldir les tira de leurs pensées et les conduisit à un modeste campement où ils s'installèrent en silence.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires, Hermione s'éloigna dans la quiétude de Caras Galadhon. Elle s'assit à l'écart face à une source qui coulait à ses pieds. Harry, Ron et Ginny lui revinrent à l'esprit. Puis Dumbledore et Gandalf, deux hommes si courageux au destin similaire. Le corps fut soudain secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Toute sa douleur, ses doutes, ses peurs... Elle avait tenté de les retenir mais elle constata que pleurer lui faisait du bien. Il fallait que tout cela s'évacue.

Puis un chant calme et profond s'éleva dans les airs, cela ressemblait à une complainte. Sa peine coulant toujours sur son visage, elle releva la tête cherchant d'où cette musique provenait. Elle se leva et se retrouva en face de Legolas. D'un geste rapide, elle essuya ses larmes espérant que ne l'avait pas vu pleurer.

« N'essayez pas de paraître plus forte que vous ne l'êtes, mon amie! Vous avez traversé de bien dures épreuves ces derniers temps. Laissez votre cœur s'apaiser! »

Je me sens si seule, si inutile!

Nous serons toujours à vos côtés, jamais vous ne serez seule. Votre présence nous a été très profitable. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous même. Nous avons besoin de vous!

C'est une telle pression!

Oui, c'est évident! Mais vous la surmontez avec grandeur. Laissez vous un peu de répit!

Pourquoi faut il que vous soyez toujours là quand je vais mal?

Je n'aime pas vous voir triste.

Il va falloir vous y habitué car je n'ai pas fini de pleurer!

Il s'approcha d'elle, glissa son bras derrière ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Cet élan de tendresse inattendu lui remplie à nouveau les yeux. Elle se laissa aller, la tête calé contre le torse de l'elfe. Il ne parlait pas. Il se contentait de l'étreindre avec douceur.

« Je suis si fatiguée! » murmura t-elle.

Et dans votre monde, n'allez vous pas vous coucher dans ce cas?

Elle eut un rire enroué et acquiesça. Le tenant toujours contre lui, il l'entraina vers le campement. Quand ils furent à quelques mètres, il lui fit face et la scruta.

« Cela ne se verra pas, si c'est ce que vous désirez savoir! » murmura t-il en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui serra les mains en signe de gratitude. Plus bas, Boromir jouait avec les hobbits. Amusée, elle se pencha et, suivie de Legolas, alla les rejoindre. Pendant que l'homme du Gondor les immobilisait, Hermione en profita pour lui sauter sur le dos en criant « Courage la Comté, Gryffondor arrive! ». Boromir bascula et roula sur lui même. Dans sa chute, il projeta la jeune femme aux pieds d'Aragorn hilare. Il lui tendit la main pour la relever mais la lâcha à mi parcours. La sorcière retomba lourdement sur l'herbe. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Aragorn qui se contenta d'un « oups ». La gentille bagarre reprit de plus belle et toute la communauté y participa. L'espace de cet instant, ils oublièrent tous les soucis.

Enfin, épuisés, ils allèrent chacun se laver puis se couchèrent rapidement. Ils sombrèrent tous dans un profond sommeil malgré les puissants ronflements de Gimli.

Au petit matin, Aragorn suggéra de reprendre la route mais Celeborn s'y opposa, ils étaient trop faibles. Malgré ses tentatives de persuasion, l'elfe resta intraitable. Hermione se rapprocha alors d'Aragorn et tenta de le rassurer.

« Vous savez si nous restons ici quelques temps et que l'ennemi suppose que nous sommes repartis, cela nous donne un sérieux avantage. »

Lequel?

Et bien, au lieu de nous poursuivre, ils nous précèderons. Ainsi, ils ne seront pas en mesure de nous retrouver. A être derrière eux, nous jouons la carte de la sécurité.

Remarque pertinente! » lui répondit il. « Que diriez vous de nous initier aux jeux de votre monde? »

Oh! Je n'en connais pas beaucoup mais je veux bien!

Parfait!

Ainsi pendant les deux mois que la communauté passa en Lothlorien, Sam devint imbattable aux échecs version sorcier, suivi de près par Legolas, Merry et Pippin passaient des heures à jouer aux Bavboulles contre Gimli et Aragorn, enfin Boromir et Frodon préféraient de loin les batailles explosives. Hermione arriva même à leur faire visualiser un match de quidditch en puisant dans ses souvenirs de troisième année. Chaque séance de projection fut très marquée par les hurlements de Frodon, Gimli et Boromir à chaque action. Sam ne cessait de se lever en scandant « FAUTE, MAIS QUE FAIT L'ARBITRE? IL L'A FAIT EXPRES EN PLUS! » dès qu'un cognard percutait un joueur. Hermione riait aux éclats et du plusieurs fois refuser de créer un terrain de quidditch en Lothlorien. Tous ses souvenirs de match y passèrent. Sans savoir que Harry était le meilleur ami de Hermione, la communauté n'arrêtait pas de complimenter son jeu. Pendant ce temps, Merry et Pippin donnaient des conseils invraisemblables faisant mine de s'y connaître.

Enfin, le soir, Hermione déambulait dans la cité elfique en compagnie de Legolas et parfois d'autres de ses compagnons. Ils parlaient de tout et surtout du monde magique de Hermione, de son aptitude à apprendre vite. Régulièrement, Legolas lui faisait remarquer qu'à avoir trop étudier, elle en avait oublier de vivre sa propre vie. Elle remarqua cependant qu'à force de parler de Ginny, Ron et Harry, elles commençait à s'habituer à leur absence et était de moins en moins triste.

Legolas lui parlait de la forêt noire, là où il vivait. Un havre de quiétude et de beauté semblait il. Il lui promit de l'y emmener quand la guerre serait finie. Hermione appréciait leur promenade nocturne mais la fin de la guerre lui paraissait bien loin.

Un matin, Aragorn les emmena lui les rivages de la Lorien. De grandes barques se préparaient, chargées de vivres. Ils partiraient le lendemain.


	12. Le cor du Gondor

**Le cor du Gondor**

Au petit matin, tous les elfes étaient réunis face au fleuve Anduin. Ils se passaient les restes de victuailles à la chaîne, les entreposant dans les grandes barques. Les membres de la communauté se tenaient les uns à côté des autres, face à eux se tenaient les elfes Galadhrims. Ils leur remirent à chacun une cape vert sapin assortie d'une broche représentant une feuille. Ces capes leur permettaient de mieux se dissimuler aux yeux de l'ennemi. Galadriel passa devant d'eux leur offrant à chacun un présent. Merry et Pippin se virent remettre de courtes épées elfiques, Sam une corde étrangement tressée, Boromir une ceinture, Legolas un arc de confection locale. Hermione ne put voir ce que Gimli recevait néanmoins elle put distinguer qu'il rougissait violemment et qu'il baissa les yeux. Frodon reçut une fiole contenant un liquide argenté. Elle parla en elfique avec Aragorn puis se détourna tandis que Celeborn lui donna une dague. Galadriel s'approcha alors de Hermione et lui accrocha un collier autour du cou. Au bout de la chaîne pendait un brillant pendentif argenté symbolisant un papillon, à l'image de la broche qui maintenait la cape blanche de la Dame de Lorien. « Pour vous, Dame Hermione, je vous remets le collier des Galadhrims. Sa lumière vous redonnera courage quand les ténèbres envahiront votre esprit. Ne doutez pas de la force de votre cœur, vous saurez y retrouver la lueur de l'espoir. ». Elle l'embrassa sur le front et Hermione la remerciant.

Ils assirent trois par trois dans les barques et glissèrent sur le fleuve avec aisance. Assis derrière Gimli, la jeune femme pouvait constater qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il soupirait avec mélancolie.

« Le cadeau que vous a remis Galadriel ne vous a pas plu? » demanda t-elle.

Bien au contraire! Je lui ai demandé un cheveu de sa belle chevelure. Elle m'en a donné trois.

Gimli soupira de nouveau puis fit silence.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs kilomètres chaque jour. Un soir, Hermione aperçut une masse noire sur l'eau cramponnée à un tronc. Aragorn la rassura. Il ne s'agissait que de Gollum, l'ancien détenteur de l'Anneau avant Bilbon. Selon le rôdeur, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Ils naviguèrent encore plusieurs jours avant d'atteindre l'Argonath, deux gigantesques statues de roi qui prévenaient d'une chute d'eau imminente. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une berge boisée quelques centaines de mètres avant la cascade. Legolas semblait inquiet. Il laissa trainer son regard perçant à travers les arbres et discuta à voix basse avec Aragorn. « Où est Frodon? » demanda brusquement Merry. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Frodon n'était en effet plus là, Boromir non plus. Aragorn fronça les sourcils et tout le monde se sépara à la recherche de leurs compagnons.

Hermione marcha quelques temps. Elle avait envie d'utiliser un sort d'attraction mais une menace sur tenait sur la rive, inutile de se faire repérer. Elle continuer à chercher quand au son de tambour se fit entendre, un son similaire à celui entendu dans la Moria. Elle tira son épée et sa baguette prête à combattre quand Gimli la rejoignit. « Les Urukaïs! »

Bientôt une dizaine d'êtres massifs et répugnants, le visage marqué d'une main blanche, se jeta sur eux. Malgré leur nombre et leur force, le nain et la sorcière n'eurent aucun mal à les éliminer. Cependant, ils en revenait toujours et ceux en nombre grandissant. Bientôt ils furent submergés par le nombre. Hermione paraît les coups de sa main gauche, tout en lançant des sorts de la main droite. Gimli jurait de toutes ses forces, tranchant tout ce qui passait à portée de sa hache. Soudain, la jeune femme sentit deux flèches passées de chaque côté de sa tête pour venir se figer dans les Urukaïs qui lui faisaient face. Aragorn et Legolas se jetèrent dans le combat avec hargne.

La bataille fit rage et Hermione ne pouvait voir les nombres de ses adversaires diminuer. L'un d'eux la bouscula violemment. Elle perdit l'équilibre et roula quelques mètres plus bas, tandis qu'elle entendait ses compagnons l'appeler désespérément. Elle se redressa. Ses ennemis courraient de par et d'autre d'elle descendant en contre bas sans se soucier de sa présence. Elle jeta une série de « Sectumsempra » à l'aveuglette espérant en supprimer un maximum. Elle se saisit de son épée et repartit à l'affront.

Soudain, une sonorité se fit entendre. « C'est le cor du Gondor! » cria Legolas.

Boromir nous appelle à l'aide! » compléta Aragorn dans un souffle.

Tous les quatre se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le purent, dévalant la butte à s'en briser les chevilles. Aragorn prit une avance non négligeable et bientôt disparu de leur champ de vision. Prise de panique, Hermione se jeta un sort qui allégea ses jambes et se mit à courir à une vitesse fulgurante oubliant Gimli et Legolas derrière elle.

Elle se sentait même pas ses pieds se poser sur le sol ni même ses poumons en feu qui menaçaient d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Boromir était son ami. Elle ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

Quand elle arriva dans la clairière, Aragorn était agenouillé face un corps agonisant transpercé de flèches.

« Boromir! » hurla t-elle. Hermione se lança tomber aux côtés d'Aragorn. Ce dernier avait un regard désespéré. L'homme du Gondor tourna la tête vers elle. « Vous êtes sans nul doute la femme la plus courageuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer mon amie. J'espère que vous mènerez à bien votre quête et que vus pourrez rentrer jouer au quidditch. J'aurais tant aimé vous voir voler sur un balai! »

La jeune femme regarda les blessures de son ami. Une flèche dans le cœur, une autre dans le foie et une dernière dans l'estomac.

Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent derrière elle pendant elle tirait sa baguette. Elle jeta un sort que guérison dont Harry lui avait parlé quand Rogue avait soigné les blessures de Malefoy, l'année passée. Les flèches disparurent mais le sang continua à couler. Elle répéta le sort. Les plaies commencèrent à se refermer. Une troisième incantation et l'hémorragie s'arrêta. Boromir était sauvé. Mais Hermione était à bout de force, les sortilèges de guérison demandaient toujours beaucoup d'énergie. Elle vacilla et Aragorn la soutenue. Boromir se redressa, s'inspecta sous tous les angles puis se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, mon amie! »

J'ai été vexée que vous ayez oublié talentueuse en parlant de moi! »

Vous êtes décidément pleine de surprise!

Où sont Merry et Pippin?

Les Urukaïs les ont emmenés, je n'ai pas réussi à les en empêcher.

Seul contre cinquante, comment auriez vous pu?

Le Gondorien sourit timidement mais baissa la tête. « Frodon et Sam sont en train de partir! » s'exclama Legolas, le regard perdu dans le vide. Suivi de Gimli, il partit en courant vers la berge. Aragorn souleva Hermione puis leur emboita le pas, Boromir sur ses talons. Ce dernier ne cessait de répéter que c'était de sa faute. Quand ils arrivèrent au fleuve, les deux hobbits avaient déjà traversé et disparu dans les bois. Legolas, Gimli et Boromir poussèrent une barque vers l'eau mais Aragorn secoua la tête.

« Frodon n'a plus besoin de nous. Sam l'accompagne, il ne craint rien! Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Merry et Pippin entre les mains de Saroumane. »

Vous voulez poursuivre les Uruks? » demanda Gimli interloqué.

S'ils parviennent jusqu'en Isengard, ils seront torturés à mort. Je ne permettrais pas qu'ils subissent ce sort atroce.

Alors prenons le strict nécessaire et partons! » Conclut Boromir, en frappant du poing sur sa poitrine.

Legolas s'agenouilla près de Hermione, lui tendit du pain de route elfique et insista pour qu'elle reprenne des forces avant de courir après leurs ennemis. Après quelques instants, elle se releva, complétement rétablie. Ses compagnons à ses côtés, elle partie à la poursuite des Urukaïs, laissant Frodon, Sam et l'Anneau derrière elle.


	13. Le troisième Maréchal de la Marche

**Le troisième maréchal de la Marche**

Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas et Hermione ne cessait de courir depuis plusieurs jours. Les haltes qu'ils faisaient se résumaient à quelques minutes. Ils n'avaient le loisir de dormir qu'une heure chaque jour. La jeune femme était épuisée, ses jambes étaient lourdes. Elle n'avait plus la motivation de jeter le moindre sort sauf pour se redonner du souffle de temps en temps et calmer son rythme cardiaque. A chaque fois qu'elle se relâchait, Legolas ralentissait pour se mettre à son niveau et lui redonner courage. La présence de ses amis, surtout de l'elfe lui remontait le moral. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité à leurs côtés.

Régulièrement, Aragorn posait sa tête sur les rochers ou le sol pour détecter toutes formes de vibration que pouvait émettre une armée d'Urukaïs. Une chose était certaine: ils gagnaient du terrain. Apparemment, leurs ennemis ne faisaient aucune halte et s'en fatiguaient d'avantage.

Gimli commençait à ronchonner sur les conditions de la course poursuite. Cependant, les railleries de Boromir lui titillaient les nerfs et lui redonnaient de la vigueur. Ils descendirent dans un petit canyon, marqué par de lourdes empreintes de pas. Aragorn les inspecta, caressant l'herbe à la recherche d'indices concernant la situation des hobbits. « Aragorn! Venez voir! » cria soudain Boromir, un genou contre terre. A ses côtés, Hermione rejoignit le Gondorien en quelques foulées. Au creux de sa paume, se trouvait une bronche en forme de feuille, la même qui maintenait leurs capes respectives.

«La feuille de Lorien! C'est une de leur broche! Ils sont peut être encore en vie! » dit il en leur montrant sa découverte.

Aragorn reposa sa main sur le sol humide. « Ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance sur nous! » déclara t-il. Sans attendre un seul instant, les compagnons se relevèrent et reprirent leur course.

« Il y encore de l'espoir! » dit Hermione tournant la tête vers Legolas.

Mon cœur ne cesse d'y croire!

Il y aura toujours de l'espoir tant qu'il y aura des âmes pour y croire. C'est ce que vous m'avez dit à Fondcombe, le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Vous vous souvenez?

Comment pourrais je l'oublier? Vous étiez d'ailleurs magnifique dans votre robe bleue. » lui répondit il en souriant avec tendresse.

Hermione eut soudain très chaud malgré la fraicheur du vent qui lui foutait le visage, sifflant à ses oreilles. Elle tenta un rictus timide puis se reconcentra sur sa trajectoire.

L'aube se leva. Le ciel était rougeâtre dans la pâle lueur du soleil. Legolas fronça les sourcils. « Le soleil est rouge. Un combat acharné a eu lieu cette nuit! ». Espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leurs compagnons, ils forcèrent l'allure.

Ils gravirent de petites collines pour arriver sur une terre vallonnée. « Voici le Rohan! C'est le royaume des chevaux et du roi Théoden. Ce sont les alliés du Gondor! » Déclara Boromir avec fierté. « Devant vous, c'est le Riddermark. Une de les contrées la plus fertile! ».

Ils s'avancèrent et descendirent en contre bas, parmi les rochers. Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre. Ils coururent se mettre à couvert et patientèrent.

Une horde de cavaliers passa à côté d'eux, les chevaux lancés au galop. Aragorn sortit de sa cachette et les appela. Le cavalier de tête fit un signe. Ses hommes firent demi tour puis encerclèrent la communauté, laces dressées. Hermione recula vivement et fit tomber Boromir.

L'un d'eux sortit des rangs. « Que font un homme, un elfe, un nain et une donzelle dans nos contrés? ». demanda t-il avec agressivité.

Hermione s'avança avec fureur. « La donzelle vous emmer... ». Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Boromir, qui venait de se relever, lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche.

« J'avais meilleur souvenir de la courtoisie du Rohan envers ses visiteurs, Seigneur Eomer! » intervint il.

Le cavalier ôta son casque. Il avait de longs cheveux bouclés, blonds, le regard grave. Son visage était marqué par des traces d'éclaboussures de sang et de boue. Il inclina la tête avec respect. « Seigneur Boromir! Je ne vous avez pas vu! »

Je ne vous connaissais pas une telle méfiance. Nous sommes les amis du Rohan et du roi Théoden. Voici Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Legolas du monde sylvestre, Gimli, fils de Gloïn et Hermione, une brillante sorcière.»

L'esprit de notre roi est dévoré par la magie de Saroumane. Il ne reconnaît plus personne. Les troupes de l'Isengard traverse nos terres en toute impunité. Je me dois de préserver mon peuple de la canaille.

Nous poursuivons justement une d'entre elles. Ils ont pour prisonnier deux de nos compagnons! Peut être les avez vous vu!

Nous avons rattraper les Uruks et les avons massacrer pendant la nuit. Ils n'y a aucun survivant.

Mais il y avait deux hobbits avec eux, vous n'avez pas pu les confondre. Ils sont aussi grands que des enfants humains! » s'exclama Gimli avec désespoir.

Nous avons tué tout ce qui bougeait, empilé les carcasses et les avons faites bruler. » Eomer désigna un nuage de fumée loin derrière son épaule.

Il émit un long sifflement et quatre chevaux arrivèrent. Ils étaient encore sellés. « Leurs noms sont Arod (_il posa la main sur l'encolure d'un cheval blanc_), Hasufel (_un cheval alezan_), Brego (_un cheval bai brulé_) et Naurhûr_ (un cheval gris souris_). Leurs précédents cavaliers sont morts cette nuit. ». Ils leur offrit les montures. Legolas déharnacha Arod immédiatement, précisant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de selle ou de bride. Gimli observa les équidés avec inquiétude mais l'elfe lui proposa de monter avec lui, ce qu'il accepta immédiatement.

Eomer s'inclina et remonta en selle. Il les salua puis reparti au grand galop avec ses cavaliers.

Sans perdre un instant, Aragorn les incita à repartir. Il s'installa sur Brego, Boromir sur Hasufel, Legolas et Gimli sur Arod et Hermione sur Naurhûr. La jeune femme sourit d'aisance et tourna la bride avant de partir en trombe suivis par ses amis. Ils se dirigèrent à grand train vers le cimetière d'Urukaïs qu'avaient laissé les Rohirrims.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils parvinrent à l'orée d'une forêt. Devant eux s'élevait une pyramide de cadavres brulés et encore fumants.

Ils mirent pied à terre. Une forte odeur de charogne régnait dans l'air. Des têtes étaient empalées sur des pieux. Hermione eut un haut de cœur. Elle se détourna rapidement et inspecta le champ de bataille. Plus loin, Aragorn cherchait toute trace de leurs amis. Rien ne laissait supposer qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Boromir enfouit son visage dans ses mains en répétant « C'est ma faute! C'est ma faute! ». La jeune se rapprocha de lui et lui serra le bras. Legolas et Gimli les rejoignirent. Ils commencèrent à se recueillir.

Soudain, ils entendirent la voix d'Aragorn s'élever avec enthousiasme. « Ils se sont enfuis! Regardez! Ces traces sont nettes. Deux petits corps étaient allongés là. Ils ont rampé, les mains étaient attachées mais pas longtemps. Les traces là, ce sont de grands pieds nus! Regardez! Ils se perdent dans la forêt de Fangorn! ».

Hermione courut à ses côtés, ses amis derrière elle. Elle observa les empreintes que désignait Aragorn. Elle releva la tête, lançant ses cheveux en arrière et s'écria: « Mais alors, s'ils sont en vie, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que nous faisons encore là? ». Boromir éclata de rire et lui assena une forte claque dans le dos qui la projeta en avant.

« Voilà, ce que j'appelle parler! En avant! Pour nos, amis! ».

La bride de leurs chevaux à la main, la communauté pénétra avec prudence dans la forêt de Fangorn.


	14. Le magicien blanc

**Le magicien blanc**

Hermione avançait péniblement, trébuchant régulièrement sur les racines massives qui sortaient du sol. La forêt était sombre, oppressante. Intérieurement, elle pensait à la forêt interdite à Poudlard. De multiples branches pendaient au niveau de son visage, couvertes d'humus et de toiles d'araignées. Tel un enfant, Gimli ne cessait de se coller à ses jambes, jetant des regards inquiets à chaque mouvement de feuilles. Boromir marchait, non loin de là, en décrivant des cercles tous les mètres. Devant elle, Aragorn avançait à pas légers avec une extrême prudence. Seul Legolas ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de l'apparence des arbres.

Le rôdeur inspecta un fort renforcement dans le sol: une trace étrange qui se répétait tous les cinq mètres. Hermione frissonna, cet endroit ne lui donna aucune confiance. Soudain un grognement grinçant se fit entendre. Elle sursauta regardant autour d'elle. Le bruit se répéta de différentes façons dans toutes la forêt. Par réflexe, Gimli brandit haut sa hache, prêt à frapper.

« Cette forêt est pleine de souvenirs, de colère! Les arbres se parlent entre eux! Ce sont les elfes qui les ont réveillés et enseigner le langage. » les informa Legolas.

Stupide! A quoi peut bien servir un arbre qui parle? Sauraient ils nous dire s'ils ont vu les hobbits?

Je ne connais pas leur langage. Leur dialecte leur est propre, nul ne le comprend!

C'est bien ce que je disais! Inutile en plus d'être stupide!

Gimli! »Intervint Hermione.

Le nain la regarda puis baissa les yeux devant le regard réprobateur qu'elle lui lançait. Boromir pouffa devant la mine soumise de son compagnon.

« Pouvons nous espérer qu'ils ne nous fassent rien? » demanda Aragorn.

Nous sommes des intrus, notre présence n'est pas souhaitée. Mais le temps que nous ne le menaçons pas, ils devraient ne rien faire! » Répondit l'elfe.

Rassurés, les membres de la communauté poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils continuèrent à avancer en silence. Gimli ranga sa hache mais garda néanmoins la main sur le manche. Ils recommencèrent à marcher quand un léger bruissement se fit entendre. Hermione tourna la tête. Elle entrevit une silhouette blanche se glisser parmi les arbres. « Aragorn! » Chuchota t-elle.

L'interpellé se tourna vers elle. « J'ai vu quelque chose bouger là bas! Une grande silhouette blanche capuchonnée! »

Saroumane! Tenez vous prêt, il ne doit pas avoir le temps de nous jeter un mauvais sort.

Chacun dégaina ses armes. Nerveuse, la sorcière tremblait, sa baguette pointée en avant prête à agir.

Une éblouissante lumière blanche apparut devant eux. Legolas décocha une flèche mais celle sembla ricocher. Hermione et ses compagnons furent désarmés en quelques secondes, leurs armes projetées à plusieurs mètres derrière eux.

Soudain une voix s'éleva. « Vous êtes sur la trace de deux jeunes hobbits? Ils sont passés par ici, il y a quelques jours. Ils ont fait une rencontre qu'ils n'attendaient pas! »

Qui êtes vous? » demanda Aragorn en un souffle.

La silhouette sortit de la lumière et s'avança vers eux. Un grand magicien entièrement vêtu de blanc, les cheveux et la longue barbe argentée, les traits tirés, apparut. Hermione poussa un cri suraiguë avant de se jeter sur lui. « Gandalf! ». Le vieil homme rit doucement et sourit à pleines dents. Il lui tapota le dos avec douceur.

« Comment est ce possible? Vous êtes tombés! »

A travers le feu et l'eau! J'ai poursuivit le balrog et l'ai combattu. Quand enfin, je parvint à lui ôter la vie, j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle me ramène à la vie pour achever ma quête.

Nous avons cru que vous étiez Saroumane.

Je suis tel que Saroumane le blanc aurait du être au lieu de devenir Saroumane le multicolore! » répondit le magicien en soupirant. « Je suis Gandalf le blanc! »

Boromir, Legolas et Gimli s'agenouillèrent tandis qu'Aragorn resta debout. Il semblait avoir pris un méchant coup sur le crâne. La bouche bée, il regardait Gandalf avec émotion.

« Je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif! ».

Ses compagnons le rejoignirent et le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Boromir prit les devants. Il raconta au magicien; non sans honte; le départ de Frodon et Sam ainsi que la dissolution de la communauté. Gandalf lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Le pouvoir de l'Anneau a corrompu et pervertit nombres de cœurs aussi forts soient ils! Vous êtes restés unis à travers l'adversité et cela c'est plutôt encourageant! Le sort de Merry et Pippin n'est désormais plus de votre ressort. Leur présence ici va provoquer un événement qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis les jours anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller! ».

Il se détourna et invita ses compagnons à le suivre. Il leur expliqua qu'ils devaient se rendre à Edoras, grande cité du Rohan. Ils devaient guérir le roi Théoden du mal qui le ronge. Gimli ne cessait de s'opposer au fait d'abandonner les hobbits dans la forêt de Fangorn, mais il semblait qu'ils soient indispensables au réveil des Ents.

Gandalf les guida à travers la forêt, les menant ainsi à sa sortie. Il avait revêtu une cape elfique portant la broche de la Lothlorien. La communauté arriva dans une grande plaine vallonnée, typique des terres Rohirrim. Le magicien s'arrêta puis émit un long sifflement profond et sonore. Après quelques secondes, un hennissement joyeux lui répondit. Au loin, un grand cheval blanc arriva dans un galop souple.

« C'est un des Mearas! » déclara Legolas admiratif.

Un cheval royal pour les Rohirrims. Je comprends désormais pourquoi vous êtes en disgrâce dans ce royaume, mon ami! » reprit Boromir.

Voici Gripoil, le seigneur de tous les chevaux et l'un de mes plus fidèles amis!

Hermione caressa l'encolure de Naurhûr. Elle aimait déjà beaucoup sa monture et espérait qu'il lui serait aussi loyal que Gripoil envers Gandalf.

Le magicien enfourcha son cheval à cru et le mena de la même façon que Legolas menait Arod: par de simples mots. Hermione et ses compagnons l'imitèrent, grimpant sur leurs montures avec agilité. Gandalf se tourna vers eux s'assurant que tout allait bien puis fit volte face. Il lança Gripoil au galop et les autres chevaux le suivirent dans une cadence endiablée.

Ils firent une brève halte pour la nuit. Ils dessellèrent leurs chevaux et les laissèrent brouter. Ils dinèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tous étaient très heureux de retrouver leur vieil ami. Boromir ne cessait de se moquer de Gimli dans la forêt de Fangorn et le mina avec exagération. Assise à côté de Legolas, Hermione ria aux éclats. Elle se plia en deux quand la nain ne cessait de répéter que tout cela n'était que foutaise. Aragorn semblait également avoir de grosses difficultés à préparer sa pipe, tellement son buste était saccadé de rire. Gandalf applaudissait avec enthousiasme tout en ricanant. Legolas appuyait régulièrement sa tête sur l'épaule de Hermione afin de reprendre son souffle entre deux crises de rire.

Tard dans la soirée, ils alignèrent leurs couvertures sur sol pour se coucher. Gimli s'emmitoufla au chaud et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil accompagné de forts ronflements. Hermione se coucha à l'autre extrémité aux côtés de Legolas. Rapidement agacée, elle murmura « silencio » et Gimli n'émit plus aucun son. Boromir la félicita puis râla qu'elle ne l'eut pas fait plus tôt. La jeune femme ria doucement et serra sa couverture autour d'elle. L' air était froid et dormir dehors au mois de mars n'était pas la meilleure chose. La sentant greloter, Legolas se rapprocha d'elle. Il prit les mains de la sorcière dans les siennes puis les frotta doucement. La chaleur lui monta plus vite au visage qu'aux mains. Elle fut satisfaite que l'obscurité cache le tien cramoisi qu'avaient prises ses joues. Elle fut prise de plusieurs bouchées de chaleur. Elle avait envie de lui serrer les mains, de les embrasser puis de se blottir dans ses bras protecteurs. Elle sentit le frottement devenir plus lent, plus calme, apaisant. Il lui lançait de tendres regards perçants. A cet instant, Hermione se dit qu'un iceberg fondrait devant de tels yeux. Elle se perdit dans se pupilles plusieurs minutes.

Quand elle revint à la réalité , il se contentait de lui tenir les mains. Il lui sourit sincèrement. Legolas posa sa main sur sa joue puis lui caressa les cheveux. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle savourait cette caresse si douce. Elle soupira d'aisance et de bonheur. Un doigt lui releva gentillement le menton. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle rencontra le même regard que quelques minutes auparavant. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien guettant chacune de ses réactions. La sorcière se laissa aller. Ses lèvres étaient très proches. Mais à la grande déception de Hermione, il lui embrassa longuement le front.

« Dormez bien, mon amie! »

Vous aussi! » lui répondit Hermione en se forçant à lui sourire.

Elle se tourna de l'autre côté et ferma les yeux. Un sourire béat était accroché à ses lèvres. Elle plongea dans un délicat sommeil parsemé de tendres rêves.


	15. Edoras

**Edoras**

Hermione dormait encore à poing fermé quand Aragorn lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux puis s'étira en grondant. Boromir lui tendit du lembas. Elle le saisit et s'assit en tailleur pour le déguster. Plus loin Legolas était en pleine conversation avec Gimli. Une bouffée d'amertume s'éleva en elle. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas embrassé? Était il déjà engager envers une autre femme? Elle secoua la tête, persuadée qu'il lui en aurait parlé. Après tout ce sont les genres de choses dont on parle entre ami. Peut être jouait il avec elle ou ne se rendait il pas compte qu'elle était loin d'être indifférente à son charme. Perdue dans ses pensées, le regard fixé dans le vide, elle ne vit pas Gandalf s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta quand il lui parla.

« Comment s'est passé votre voyage depuis notre séparation? »

Boromir vous l'a raconté. Nous nous sommes séparés, nous avons échoué!

Je parlais de vous.

Oh! Et bien rien de très spécial hormis le fait que je me suis améliorée à l'épée.

Et vos pouvoirs?

Elle le regarda perplexe. Depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait de plus en plus puissante. Ses sorts prenaient une envergure exceptionnelle mais elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Legolas.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je peux vous le dire à vous! J'ai la ferme impression de devenir plus puissante chaque jour. Certaines formules me viennent à l'esprit sans que je les connaisse pourtant je sais quel en est l'effet. » lui chuchota t-elle.

La magie de ce monde a pénétré votre âme.

C'est à peu près ça!

Pas à peu près, mon amie! C'est cela!

Bof! A quoi cela pourra t-il bien me servir quand je repartirais?

Il est très probable que cette magie reste à jamais encrée en vous... comme un souvenir.

Hermione haussa les sourcils. Le magicien n'avait décidément pas perdu l'habitude de parler en énigme. Elle finit rapidement son repas puis se releva en époussetant sa couverture. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers son cheval qui l'accueillit avec un hennissement joyeux. Il blottit sa tête contre la poitrine de sa cavalière qui entreprit de lui gratter le front. La monture renâcla d'aisance. Hermione se dégagea doucement. Elle le sella et monta. Ces compagnons, déjà à cheval, l'attendaient. Gandalf en tête, ils repartirent au galop à travers les terres du Rohan.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils parvinrent dans une vallée surplombée d'une colline où se dressait une cité.

« Nous voici à Edoras! C'est dans le château de Meduseld que trône le roi Théoden. Restez sur vos gardes, nous sommes loin d'être les bienvenus, même vous, Boromir! » annonça le magicien. Au petit trot, ils pénétrèrent dans Edoras. La ville était très médiévale, les paysans s'affairaient autour d'eux leur jetant des regards soupçonneux. Hermione se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle se redressa et continua d'avancer, la tête haute. Arrivés devant un escalier de pierre qui menait au château, ils mirent pied à terre.

Ils gravirent les marches et parvinrent à la double porte massive du château gardée par des soldats. L'un d'eux s'avança et les informa qu'ils ne pouvaient voir le roi le temps qu'ils seraient armés. Gandalf détacha son ceinturon. La communauté remit alors ses armes au garde. Alors que Hermione allait donner sa baguette, le magicien toussota puis secoua discrètement la tête en signe de négation. Elle s'empressa de la ranger. Le garde les invita alors à entrer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande salle pavée, parsemée de colonnes. Il n'y avait presque pas de mobilier, seul un trône se tenait au fond de la salle sur une estrade. Assis sur ce trône, un vieillard, rongé par la fatigue et le mal, émettait des gémissements plaintifs. Il avait des cheveux d'un blanc qui avoisinait le transparent. Ses yeux étaient livides comme s'il était aveugle. Hermione regarda les mains du roi. Elle écarquilla les yeux pensant avoir mal vu. Couvertes de tâches brunâtres, ces dernières étaient rachitiques, la peau ne semblait couvrir que les os. Au côté du monarque, il y avait un homme aux cheveux gras, les yeux globuleux, le visage pâle et graisseux. Il leur jeta un regard haineux puis le porta derrière eux. Des soldats les suivaient derrière les colonnes.

« Salut à vous, roi Théoden! » clama Boromir.

Est ainsi que mon allié se conduit? En revenant dans ma demeure aux côtés de mon ennemi? » lui répondit Théoden dans un souffle misérable.

Gandalf n'est point votre ennemi! Il est aussi votre allié, votre allié contre Saroumane.

Saroumane n'est pas mon ennemi!

Au contraire! Saroumane a perverti votre esprit et vous a réduit à l'état de larve. Vous ne pouvez ignorer ce mal plus longtemps! » Intervint Gandalf. « Je suis venue pour vous libérer de cet envoutement! »

Mensonges! » cria l'homme brun. « Saroumane a toujours été notre ami! Mais peut être voulez vous asservir le roi! Emparez vous d'eux! »

Les Rohirrims se jetèrent sur eux et une violente bagarre à mains nues commença. Deux hommes sautèrent sur Hermione. Elle bascula en arrière, se heurtant furieusement la tête contre la pierre. Elle poussa un plainte de chien battu avant de tenter de se débattre. Mais ils étaient bien trop forts. Ses agresseurs parvinrent à l'immobiliser rapidement. L'un d'eux dégaina son coutelas et lui glissa sous la gorge.

« Rendez vous ou je l'engorge! » hurla t-il

Non!

C'était la voix de Legolas. Mais ce n'était pas un ton déterminé qui était sorti de sa bouche, c'était un ton désespéré.

« Lâchez là! » rugit Boromir « ou l'alliance qui nous unit sera à jamais brisée! »

Le garde éclata d'un rire sans joie. Il appuya d'avantage la lame sur le cou de la jeune femme. Hermione chercha sa baguette à tâtons mais elle était hors d'atteinte. Alors sans trop de conviction, elle prononça mentalement une formule.

Une puissante détonation se produisit éjectant les Rohirrims contre les murs en granit. Profitant de la confusion, Gandalf jeta son manteau sur le sol et brilla de mille feu. Il appela Théoden à revenir et chassait Saroumane avec force. Dans une dernière parole, il remua son bâton. Le roi tomba sur le sol, inerte.

Une grande femme blonde, sortie de nul part, courra vers lui. Elle s'agenouilla à côté du corps. « Mon oncle! Mon oncle! » ne cessait elle de répéter la gorge serrée. Au bout d'un instant, Théoden bougea, se relevant péniblement. Il porta son regard sur la femme blonde et lui caressa le visage.

« Eowyn! Je suis de retour! ». Il sembla soudainement remarquer la présence de Hermione et de ses compagnons. « Sombres ont été mes pensées, ces derniers temps! Vous m'avez libéré, Gandalf! »

Respirez à nouveau la lumière, roi Théoden. Vous en avez manquer bien longtemps!

Seigneur Boromir! Ainsi le Gondor est à nouveau venu en aide au Rohan! Voilà un geste que nous n'oublierons pas de sitôt!

Théoden reprit doucement ses esprits. Il chassa le conseillé nommé Grima puis se tourna vers Eowyn lui demandant où était son fils. Cette dernière étouffa un sanglot. « Votre fils est tombé en combattant Isengard, mon oncle! ». Le roi se retira, insistant pour voir la dépouille de son enfant, Eowyn l'accompagna.

« Théodred était le fils unique du roi! Sa mort est une bien grande perte pour le monde des hommes! » s'attrista Boromir.

Et le roi ne pourra vers son deuil comme il se doit. Les plaines du Rohan sont mises à feu et à sang par les mercenaires de Saroumane. Théoden doit se préparer à entrer en guerre. »

Et Gandalf avait raison. Après les funérailles de son fils, le roi écouta les paroles du magicien. Mais au lieu de partir en guerre, il ordonna à ce que la cité soit évacuée afin de se rendre au gouffre de Helm, la forteresse du Rohan. Théoden craignait une attaque de la capitale. Il voulait mettre son peuple en sécurité.

Pendant que les paysans se préparaient, Gandalf se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les écuries où l'attendait Gripoil. Hermione et ses compagnons l'accompagnaient.

« Le gouffre de Helm est une grande forteresse, la fierté du Rohan, réputée imprenable! Mais il n'y a aucune issue. En voulant protéger ses siens, Théoden les mène tout droit au massacre! » Il se retourna vers ses amis et scruta leurs visages comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. « Les défenses du Rohan doivent tenir! Je vais tenter de trouver de l'aide!

Allez vous en Gondor?

Non, Boromir! Le Gondor est à trois jours de route! Il sera déjà trop tard! Attendez ma vue aux leurs du cinquième fois. A l''aube regardez à l'est! Hermione! N'hésitez pas à vous servir de votre pouvoir grandissant! Vous leur serez d'un grand secours!

La jeune femme acquiesça. Gandalf enfourcha Gripoil avec élégance et sortit du box. Il leur sourit puis lança sa monture au galop, disparaissant vite de leur vue.


	16. A travers les terres du Rohan

**A travers les terres du Rohan**

Beaucoup de monde s'affairait dans les écuries d'Edoras. Hermione devait régulièrement jouer des coudes pour pouvoir passer, sa selle dans les bras. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au boxe de Naurhûr. Il avait les oreilles couchés et donnait des coups de tête dans tous les sens avec nervosité. Un Rohirrim s'approcha de lui mais le cheval se cabra de toute sa hauteur et claqua férocement des dents. La jeune femme s'avança avec prudence et tenta d'entrer dans le boxe. Sa monture se montra aussi agressive avec elle. La sorcière avait beau lui parler, rien n'y faisait. Elle ressortit tête basse, meurtrie que son loyal ami la rejette.

« Il est juste très nerveux » lui dit doucement Legolas.

-Il ne veut même pas que je m'approche!

-J'ai vu. Laissez moi lui parler. La magie de la langue de mon peuple sait apaiser les animaux!

-Non! C'est mon cheval! C'est à moi de m'en occuper! Cessez donc de vouloir vous montrer si aimable alors que vous me blessez avec autant de facilité!

L'elfe ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le ton acerbe de son amie le blessa profondément.

«En quoi vous ai je offensé? »

-Ne faites pas l'ignorant. Je jouais à ce jeu quand j'avais 6 ans!

Elle se détourna de lui avec mépris et agita sa baguette en prononçant un sortilège d'allégresse. Naurhûr se détendit immédiatement. Il avança vers elle en hennissant doucement. Le cheval frotta sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme avec tendresse. Cette dernière lança un regard de suffisance à l'homme en face d'elle. Elle rentra dans le boxe avec fierté puis sella son cheval.

Legolas resta un instant à la regarder. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Voyant qu'elle lui tournait le dos avec détermination, il partit en silence. Hermione se retourna alors discrètement pour le regarder s'en aller. Elle se sentait partagée entre la fierté de lui avoir dit le fond de sa pensée en le blessant comme il le faisait (aussi involontairement que ce soit possible) et la tristesse d'avoir blessé une personne qui lui était très chère. Elle chassa ces idées et sortit son cheval. Elle rejoignit Gimli, assis sur une pierre à l'écart des écuries en train de fumer la pipe. Il semblait ne pas beaucoup apprécier la présence des tous ces équidés qui le dépassaient de 50 bons centimètres au garrot.

« Heureusement que Legolas s'occupe du notre, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à l'arnacher. » dit il en la voyant s'approcher.

-Oh vous savez, ce n'est pas bien compliqué! »

-Pour quelqu'un de ma taille, ce l'est!

-Je n'y avais pas penser. Mais vous savez, monté sur un tabouret, vous devriez être à bonne hauteur!

-Jamais un nain ne s'abaissera à monter sur un tabouret!

Hermione éclata de rire devant la mine scandalisée de son ami. Rapidement les trois autres furent prêts également. Chacun enfourcha son cheval. Ils rejoignirent ensuite la ligne de cavaliers qui prenait la tête du cortège de paysans. Théoden les menait.

Chevauchant Naurhûr, Hermione se tenait aux côtés de Eowyn. Elles bavardaient de tout et de rien. La sorcière devait bien admettre qu'une présence féminine lui avait terriblement manquée depuis son départ. La dame du Rohan semblait être légèrement plus vieille qu'elle. En effet, après avoir user de milles précautions, la jeune femme comprit que sa nouvelle amie venait tout juste d'avoir 26 ans. Elle lui paraissait être d'un courage qui ne tolérait aucune limite. Mais contrairement à ce que Hermione craignait, celle dernière ne témoigna aucune méfiance quand elle apprit qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Ses questions se portaient régulièrement sur Aragorn. La Rohirrim lui portait une admiration sans égale qui avoisinait le fanatisme.

« Vous savez, Aragorn est quelqu'un de très énigmatique. Moi même, je ne parviens pas toujours à le comprendre et pourtant je l'accompagne depuis plus de quatre mois. »

-Il n'est pas un bon compagnon?

-Si bien sûr! Je dirais même un excellent compagnon. Mais j'ai développée plus d'affinité avec Legolas et Boromir!

-Oui, je l'avais remarqué! Legolas ne cesse de vous regarder, surtout en ce moment d'ailleurs! » ajouta t-elle en le désignant d'un coup de menton.

Hermione tourna la tête. Effectivement, l'elfe lui jetait régulièrement des regards mais ces derniers étaient remplis de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

« J'ai cru entendre que vous vous êtes disputés! » reprit Eowyn

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui!

-Pourquoi cela? Vous semblez être très proches tout les deux!

-Promettez moi que cela restera entre nous.

-Je vous le promets!

-Voyez vous, je nourris des sentiments bien plus qu'amicaux envers lui! Je suis persuadée qu'il s'en est rendu compte, mais il s'amuse avec moi, me fait languir. Il me laisse croire qu'il ressent la même chose et la seconde qui suit, il se comporte en meilleur ami! C'est insupportable!

-Le lui avez vous dit?

-Non! Et je ne compte pas le faire. Il est temps que je me fasse une raison!

-Stupide que vous êtes! Vous êtes peut être une puissante sorcière mais vous êtes une bien piètre observatrice!

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse douter de ce qu'il ressent, du moins qu'il en ait peur? Les elfes sont immortels mais tout engagement sérieux envers un mortel les fait dépendre de lui. En plus simple, reconnaître ses sentiments pourrait le mener à renoncer à son immortalité. Il ne souhaite surement pas prendre cette décision à la légère s'il n'est pas sur de vous, d'autant plus que vous allez repartir! La sagesse des elfes est légendaire, vous savez!

-Je ne lui demande rien! Plus maintenant!

-J'espère que vous ne tiendrez pas ce discours trop longtemps! Ses sentiments sont aussi forts que les vôtres, cela se voit!

Hermione soupira tristement. Eowyn avait raison, aimer une mortelle représentait énormément pour un elfe. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui demander de renoncer à la vie éternelle. Cet amour resterait un amour platonique jusqu'à son départ. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait envie de pleurer. Voyant le désarroi de la jeune femme, Eowyn changea de sujet et commença à parler de Boromir et de Gimli. Cette discussion redonna le sourire à Hermione car les anecdotes ne manquaient pas. Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur pendant plusieurs kilomètres.

Ils firent une petite halte pour laisser les chevaux se reposer et les hommes se restaurer. Hermione chercha Legolas du regard puis se dirigea vers lui. Il se tenait à l'écart aux côtés d'Arod.

« Pardonnez moi! » murmura t-elle.

Il la regarda et sourit avers tendresse.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon amie!

-Je ne voulais pas vous blesser! Je me suis injustement énervée!

-Vos pensées semblent sombres en ce moment!

-Je ne veux pas vous perdre!

-Je ne le souhaite pas non plus! Nous sommes tous sous pression en ce moment, il est normal que votre cœur se soit lâché! L'aube d'une bataille n'est jamais très apaisante!

-La bataille que je mène en ce moment est plus contre moi même que contre mon ennemi!

-Vous êtes donc si troublée?

-Et vous le savez plus que quiconque, n'est ce pas!

Legolas se tut, la scrutant du regard. Il se rapprocha d'elle et mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Hermione, Je... »

-Je ne vous demande rien! » Le coupa t-elle en lui caressant le visage. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue avant de retourner vers Eowyn. Legolas la regarda s'éloigner, les yeux fixés sur la chevelure dansante de la jeune femme.

La halte fut de courte durée. Bientôt, ils reprirent la route. Hermione se sentait plus légère, apaisée. A nouveau, le sourire avait élu domicile sur son visage. Elle tentait de se persuader que c'était mieux ainsi. Eowyn avait raison en disant qu'il ressentait la même chose. Elle l'avait senti frisonner quand elle l'avait embrassé. Néanmoins, maintenant elle comprenait mieux la situation.

Un hurlement strident venu de derrière la colline l'arracha de ses pensées. Elle chercha autour d'elle, Legolas et Aragorn n'étaient plus là. Soudain, le rôdeur dévala la pente en criant: « Les Wargs! Nous sommes attaqués! ». Les villageois se mirent à crier et à courir partout. Mais Théoden les rassembla. Il ordonna à Eowyn de les mener au gouffre de Helm. Hermione regarda son amie comme si elle ne le reverrait jamais puis tourna la bride de son cheval. Boromir la rejoignit au petit galop.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, Hermione, restez à mes côtés! Je ferais mon possible pour vous protéger! J'aimerais vous rendre à votre monde dans le même état que vous nous êtes venus! » Il lui serra la main avec force. Elle le regarda et hocha la tête. Ainsi tout deux partirent à l'assaut dans un galop déchainé.


	17. Les Wargs

**Les Wargs**

A bride abattue, Hermione remonta la colline. De l'autre côté, Legolas décochait déjà plusieurs flèches. Quand Gimli, arriva à sa portée, il sauta en selle avec légèreté. Face à eux, se tenait une bande de gobelins montés sur d'énormes loups de la taille d'un taureau. Tout aussi répulsifs que les orcs, ils parcoururent la faible distance qui les séparait des Rohirrims et se jetèrent sur les chevaux faisant lourdement tomber les cavaliers. La lame levée, la baguette dans l'autre main, la jeune femme donna des coups à tort et à travers repoussant tout se qui s'approchait d'elle. Naurhûr se frayait un chemin parmi les corps qui jonchaient déjà le sol. Soudain, un Warg bondit sur son flan. Sa monture chuta brutalement dans un hennissement effrayé. La sorcière se retrouva projetée sur l'herbe. Elle se releva péniblement cherchant son épée qui avait volé quelques mètres plus loin. Un sortilège d'attraction la fit revenir dans sa main droite. Hermione continua à se battre tout en se concentrant sur les sorts de mort et de blessures qu'elle lançait sur ses ennemis.

« C'est elle! » entendit-elle hurler derrière elle.

A peine se fut elle retourner qu'un gobelin visqueux tendait déjà les mains vers son cou. D'un coup rapide, elle les lui trancha. Un filet de sang lui gicla au visage. Le gobelin tomba à genoux dans un cri pitoyable puis scanda à nouveau: « La sorcière! Attrapez la sorcière! »

A nouveau encerclée, Hermione se défendait tant bien que mal, mais ses assaillants se faisaient toujours plus nombreux. Elle hurla de toutes se forces espérant attirer l'attention de ses amis. Mais ces derniers étaient déjà trop occupés à rester en vie pour venir lui porter secours. Elle chuta en arrière quand un gobelin la prit par surprise. « Non! Ce serait trop bête! » pensa t-elle voyant leurs visages crasseux se rapprocher du sien. Leurs haleines fétides lui donnaient la nausée, elle se sentait perdue. Elle se remémora tous ceux qui lui étaient chers: Harry, Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux Weasley, la communauté au grand complet surtout Legolas. Enfin, Gandalf le blanc brilla dans sa tête telle une apparition « La magie de ce monde a pénétré votre âme. Hermione! N'hésitez pas à vous servir de votre pouvoir grandissant! ». Elle se souvenait très bien de ces paroles. Elle se fixa dessus puis son cerveau lui hurla: « Tue! ».

Une explosion semblable à un boulet de canon résonna faisant trembler le sol. Un dôme lumineux se forma autour d'elle, grandissant à chaque instant. Apeuré les gobelins avaient reculé de plusieurs pas. Soudain le dôme éclata et déferla sur toute la plaine, tuant gobelins et Wargs sur son passage. Hermione eut juste le temps de se redresser pour les voir tomber les uns après les autres, raides morts. Elle se laissa retomber sur l'herbe de la prairie, le visage ruisselant de transpiration. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur ses tempes qui battaient à un rythme fulgurant. Elle contempla le ciel un instant, se laissant aller à la fraîcheur de la terre. Legolas, Boromir et Gimli se penchèrent sur elle, le regard terriblement inquiets.

« Je vais bien! » murmura t-elle.

-Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur! » lui dit Boromir.

-Ne pourriez vous pas prévenir quand vous lancez un sort pareil! » Gronda Gimli. « Et dire que vous êtes encore à l'école! »

-Je ne l'ai pas appris à l'école! Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait!

-Alors continuez à ne pas savoir! C'est très efficace! » Conclut Legolas tout sourire.

-Où est Aragorn?

Ses amis ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Le regard navré, Boromir se tourna vers le ravin qui se tenait derrière lui. Hermione se redressa si vite qu'elle faillit heurter la tête de Legolas. « Non! » prononça t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Elle se remit sur ses pieds et courut vers la gorge. Elle scruta en vain le fond où coulait un puissant rapide. La jeune femme enfouit son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Ses amis l'avaient rejoint, ils se tenaient à ses côtés dans un profond silence.

« Nous repartons! Mettez les blessés sur les chevaux. Laissez les morts! » Ordonna Théoden d'une voix puissante. La sorcière voulut protester ainsi que ses compagnons mais rien n'y fit. Aragorn était tombé. Les Rohirrims se remirent à cheval et les quatre compagnons durent faire de même à contre cœur. Gimli ne cessait de tirer sur les vêtements de Legolas dès qu'il observait le moindre frisson d'herbe. Ils se retournèrent une dernière fois et mirent leurs chevaux au trot. Boromir regarda autour de lui en cherchant quelque chose puis déclara d'un air triomphant: « Tout va bien! ». Hermione fut outrée par ses paroles et faillit l'injurier. Face à cette mine intimidante, le Gondorien se justifia:

« Connaissez vous la particularité des chevaux du Rohan? Ils sont fidèles à leur cavalier jusqu'à sa mort! Regardez Brego n'est pas ici. Il n'est ni parmi les chevaux morts ni parmi ceux que chevauchent les Rohirrims! Cela signifie qu'il est partie chercher son cavalier! Aragorn est en vie! »

Si elle n'avait pas été en selle, Hermione lui aurait sauté au cou. Eowyn lui avait dit la même chose. Elle sourit avec béatitude. Soudain elle se rappela d'une chose.

« Ils ont essayé de me capturer! »

-Pardon?

-Les gobelins! Ils ont essayé de me capturer. Ils n'ont pas chercher à me tuer ou même de faire du mal!

-Saroumane! Il doit vouloir vos pouvoirs! Il vous a identifié comme une menace, c'est plutôt encourageant!

-Encourageant! Puis je savoir quelle est votre définition d'encourageant?

-Il vous craint! Notre ennemi a peur de vous!

-C'est un point de vue!

Ses compagnons éclatèrent de rire et commencèrent à se moquer d'elle. Mais un cavalier Rohirrim vint se mettre à sa portée avant de lui annoncer que le roi souhaitait lui parler. Intriguée, elle regarda ses amis à la recherche d'une éventuelle réponse. Mais ceux ci haussèrent les épaules. Elle rejoignit donc la tête de ligne au côté de Théoden.

« Il semblerait que Gandalf m'ait réservé plus d'une surprise en revenant dans ma demeure! Vous n'êtes pas un magicien mais une sorcière m'a dit le seigneur Boromir! Une sorcière venue d'un autre monde! Gandalf vous fait confiance, je ferais donc de même. D'autant plus que vous avez sauvé la majorité de mes soldats! Le Rohan vous en sera éternellement reconnaissant, ma Dame. »

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir! » lui répondit elle sans trop savoir si elle même y croyait.

-Je n'avais pas vu ma nièce sourire depuis très longtemps avant que vous ne veniez nous rejoindre. Votre présence est un don pour chacun d'entre nous!

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu me rendre utile! Mais je vous en prie, mon seigneur, ne fondez pas trop d'espoir sur moi. Mon pouvoir est devenu imprévisible et ma présence en ces lieux n'est qu'éphémère.

-Alors chacun d'entre nous sera sage d'en profiter le plus possible! » lui répondit il en souriant. « Je suis vieux, mon fils est mort, j'ai délaissé ma famille pour les ténèbres de Saroumane! Qui suis je sinon un lâche?

-Un lâche n'aurait pas mené ses hommes à la bataille, majesté! Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous même. Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Eowyn ne vous en tient pas rigueur. Elle est heureuse de votre retour. C'est vous seul qui lui avait rendu le sourire.

-Si jeune et déjà si sage! Vous devez beaucoup manquer à vos amis!

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait si son absence avait été remarquée. Ce dont elle était sûre c'est que ses amis lui manquaient. Ses disputes incessantes avec Ron, devoir calmer les ardeurs limites paranoïaques de Harry, les discussions interminables avec Ginny... Même la stupidité de Malefoy lui marquait. Elle soupira avec mélancolie.

« Regardez, gente dame! Voici le gouffre de Helm! La forteresse du Rohan! »

La jeune femme regarda devant elle. Accroché à la falaise, une cité, cernée d'un haut et puissant mur de pierre, trônait. Malgré le côté agressif qu'elle représentait, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative, pensant à ceux qui l'avaient bâtie. Les chevaux partirent au grand galop. Ils dévalèrent la pente qui les menait à la massive porte de chêne. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cité aux rues pavés et remontèrent jusqu'au château. Eowyn traversa la cour comme une flèche. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Hermione puis la serra si fort qu'elle crut que ses côtes allaient céder. La jeune femme n'eut que peu de temps à consacrer à la dame du Rohan avant que Théoden n'ordonne un conseil de guerre. La sorcière suivit Legolas dans les escaliers qui menaient à la citadelle. Elle jeta un bref regard sur les plaines qui s'étendaient au delà des murs d'enceinte. Au loin, un cavalier arrivait.


	18. Le combat pour la liberté

**Le combat pour la liberté**

Hermione tira Legolas par la manche. Il se retourna et elle pointa la silhouette du doigt.

« Vos yeux voient ils ce que mon cœur désire? »

L'elfe plissa les yeux. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour scruter au loin. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage. Il reporta son attention sur elle.

-Il semblerait que les ravins du Rohan ne puissent venir à bout d'un rôdeur! » clama t-il.

Boromir et Gimli se précipitèrent à leurs côtés. Le nain fut prit d'un rire nerveux. Il frappa dans ses mains en piétinant le sol. Le Gondorien poussa un profond sourire de soulagement. Il prit Hermione par les épaules et la serra contre lui.

« Je crois comprendre que votre aversion vis à vis d'Aragorn a enfin disparu! » lui dit elle.

-Disons qu'il est toujours plaisant de voir un ami revenir de la mort!

-Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps vous le méprisiez!

-Qui vous dit que ce n'est plus le cas?

Elle le regarda, choquée par ses paroles. Il lui sourit avec une niaise innocence puis éclata de rire. La grande porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune femme allait s'avancer mais une puissante masse venue de derrière la bouscula. Elle tomba sur les escaliers de pierre. Devant elle, Gimli dévalait déjà les marches. Il lui fit un bref signe de la main pour s'excuser avant de sauter sur Aragorn.

La sorcière se massa les fesses en grognant. Cependant elle ne parvenait pas à en vouloir au nain. L'euphorie était visiblement contagieuse. Legolas lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la referma sur ses doigts avec délicatesse. L'elfe lui donna une forte impulsion qui le fit se redresser un peu trop vite car elle finit sa course en se heurtant contre son torse. Legolas rit joyeusement. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place puis la guida vers Aragorn, la main tenant toujours la sienne. Quand il s'en aperçut, il la lâcha doucement en toussotant avec gène. Amusée de cette réaction, elle lui donna un gentil coup d'épaule assortit d'un clin d'œil moqueur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le rôdeur et le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Ce dernier riait, les enlaçant plus fort les uns que les autres.

« J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin! »

-Nous aussi, nous l'espérions! Mais vous êtes coriace, il va falloir trouver autre chose! » lui répondit elle, joueuse.

-Il faut que je vois le roi! Des milliers d'Urukaïs marchent sur nous!

Sans plus poser de questions, ses amis le menèrent vers la salle du trône. Aragorn raconta tout ce qui avait vu: une armée bien préparée dont on ne voyait la fin. Théoden fronça les sourcils. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et réfléchit un long moment aux paroles du rôdeur. Soudain il se leva, les invita à le suivre puis sortit dans le cité braillant des ordres à droite à gauche.

« Armez tous les hommes en âge de se battre! Nous sommes en guerre! Eowyn, mène les femmes et les jeunes enfants dans les cavernes! »

La dame du Rohan voulut rétorquer mais le regard que lui lançait son oncle signifiait qu'il ne tolérait aucune contradiction. Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'Eowyn était prête à perdre la vie pour défendre les siens et qu'elle se sentait inutile à s'occuper des femmes et des enfants. Son amie l'observa cherchant un quelque appui mais la sorcière se contenta de secouer la tête avec résignation.

La défense du Rohan s'organisa rapidement. Le restant de la communauté se retira dans une antichambre pour se parer de ses armures et cotes de mailles. En passant à côté de l'armurerie où les Rohirrims s'affairaient, Hermione s'arrêta de stupeur.

« Ils veulent faire combattre les enfants! C'est inhumain! » s'alarma t-elle.

-Tous les habitants du Rohan apprennent à manier l'épée des leur plus jeune âge. » lui répondit Boromir « Ils seront d'une grande utilité! »

-Morts, ils ne serviront à rien! Regardez! Certains n'ont même pas dix ans! D'autres ont largement passé la soixantaine! Ils seraient bien mieux dans les cavernes! Ils défendront les leurs en dernier recours!

-Ce n'est pas l'avis du roi!

-Alors c'est un idiot!

-Hermione, ils ne sont déjà pas assez nombreux les enfants et vieillards compris! » tenta de l'apaiser Legolas.

-Mais je m'en fous! Ils n'ont qu'à envoyer des cavaliers chercher de l'aide!

-Il sera déjà trop tard!

-Alors vous approuvez? Tous?

Ses compagnons ne lui répondirent pas. Furieuse, elle s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Elle descendit dans les cavernes voir Eowyn. Cette dernière ne cessait de se plaindre quant à son sort qu'elle trouvait dénué de gloire. La sorcière se força à lui faire entendre raison: elle serait la dernière barrière entre l'ennemi et les siens si jamais ils échouaient. Un fort remue-ménage leur parvint venant d'au dessus de leurs têtes. La jeune femme serra son amie dans ses bras et remonta dans la cité de pierre.

Une lueur lui parvenait de par delà les murs. Hermione monta sur les remparts et rejoignit ses amis. Devant eux, s'étendait une immense armée d'Urukaïs armée jusqu'aux dents. A côté d'elle, Gimli sautillait pour mieux voir. Elle sentit un sentiment de panique l'envahir. Aragorn vint se placer en face d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Hermione, si nous échouons, ce qui probablement sera le cas, je serais honoré de mourir à vos côtés! »

-Vos amis sont près de vous, gente dame! » ajouta Boromir.

Elle les sourit avec sincérité puis les serra contre elle, les uns après les autres.

Un bruit sourd de tambour monta jusqu'à eux. Les arcs des Rohirrims se bandèrent et une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur leurs assaillants. Plusieurs Urukaïs tombèrent sur le sol dans un râle guttural. Le reste de l'armée poussa des rugissements déchainés puis de nombreuses colonnes d'ennemis se mirent en marche vers le mur d'enceinte des échelles sur les épaules. Tandis que les flèches continuaient dévaster les rangs de l'Isengard, les ennemis commencèrent à gravir la muraille du gouffre de Helm. Rapidement l'ennemi fut sur eux. La bataille s'engagea dans une barbarie hors du commun. Les Urukaïs tailladaient les Rohirrims à coup de grands cimeterres pour ensuite marcher sur leurs cadavres.

L'épée à la main, Hermione fonça sur eux tel un boulet de canon, hurlant toute sa hargne et sa rage. Elle trancha des jugulaires, des bras, transperça les bustes, jeta des sorts de la plus haute cruauté. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette haine mais elle comptait bien la mettre à profit. Derrière elle, elle entendait Legolas et Gimli comptabiliser les nombre d'Urukaïs qu'ils tuaient. En temps normal, cela l'aurait fait rire mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la distraire du noir dessein qui lui secouait les tripes. La jeune femme laissa aller son arme à tort et à travers sans même se soucier du nombre grandissant d'ennemis qui l'entourait. Quand la menace se faisait trop importante, elle se concentrait sur le mal qu'elle pouvait faire et ses ennemis se détournaient d'elle ou mourraient. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, elle fit une véritable boucherie. Le sang et la crasse avaient noircis son visage et ses mains. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que Boromir était en difficulté face à cinq adversaires. Sans perdre un instant, elle se rua au secours de son ami, faisant tournoyer sa lame au dessus de sa tête. Elle empala l'un d'eux qui allait porter un coup fatal au Gondorien par derrière. L'homme du Gondor se retourna et lui sourit. « Cela fait deux fois que vous me sauvez la vie, mon amie! »

-Ce serait bien que vous en preniez un peu plus soin! Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude!

Il éclata de rire puis élança sa lame à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de la sorcière. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner, elle sentit un liquide chaud se répandre dans sa nuque. Boromir venait d'empaler un Urukaï. « Ou vous pouvez aussi me sauvez la vie en retour! C'est tout aussi équitable! » clama t-elle. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'installa contre son dos. « Merveilleuse idée! » lui hurla t-elle pour qu'il l'entende malgré les cliquetis incessants qui régnaient autour d'eux.

« Hermione, mon amie, voulez vous m'épouser? » lui demanda t-il par dessus son épaule.

La jeune femme manqua une inspiration. Elle resta sans voix plusieurs instants tout en tuant ses ennemis de façon machinale. Quand tout danger fut écarté à quelques mètres, elle se retourna vers lui.

« Ne faites pas cette tête là, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que vous vous taisiez! » lui dit il dans un large sourire.

-Si nous n'étions pas en pleine bataille, je vous flaquerais volontiers un œil au beurre noir!

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'éloigna en riant.

Soudain, une explosion éclata devant elle. Elle fut propulser en arrière et retomba lourdement sur les corps inanimés qui recouvraient les dalles de pierre. Le mur enceinte venait de se disloquer ouvrant une immense brèche où s'engouffrait l'armée de l'Isengard. Hermione hurla un sort de réparation. Ce dernier fut si puissant qu'il lui assena une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Les pierres reprirent leur place initiale se refermant sur les Urukaïs coincés entre deux blocs de granit. Un court instant, elle regarda autour d'elle. Très peu de Rohirrims étaient toujours debout ou en état de se battre. En contre bas, Aragorn lui faisait de grands signes. « Au bastion! Retranchez vous au bastion! ». La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Elle courut vers les grands escaliers, ramassant au passage Gimli et Boromir ainsi qu'un jeune garçon qui pleurait. Elle appelait Legolas à perdre haleine. Elle craignait le pire. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis le début de la bataille, c'est à dire plusieurs heures. Enfin, l'elfe apparut à ses côtés. Il fila avec ses compagnons jusque dans les salles du bastion. Les derniers soldats Rohirrims barricadaient la porte d'entrée. Théoden se tenait au centre, visiblement dépité. Aragorn saisit un Rohirrim par le bras et lui ordonna de faire sortir les femmes et les enfants par l'autre sortie des cavernes qui les menait dans les montagnes. Le roi se tourna vers lui, le regard désespéré et perdu. « Autant de morts! Mais que peuvent les hommes face à tant de haine? ». Le rôdeur durcit son visage. Il rappela que les Rohirrims défendaient encore la citadelle, que ces hommes étaient morts pour le Rohan et qu'il était temps de les honorer.

« Menons ensemble la dernière chevauchée du Rohan. Venez à leur rencontre avec nous! ». Boromir se rapprocha d'Aragorn et dévisagea Théoden. « Pour votre peuple! ». Le roi soupira puis il redressa la tête. « Faites retentir le cor de Helm, nous chargeons! ».

Un filet de lumière éblouit Hermione. Elle observa la meurtrière et sourit. « Le soleil se lève! » signala t-elle. Ses amis la regardèrent. Ils lui firent un sourire entendu. Nul n'avait oublié les paroles du Gandalf. Les chevaux étaient remontés des écuries, se tenant prêts à l'affrontement final. Tout le monde sauta en selle et la jeune femme se plaça entre Aragorn et Legolas (et Gimli).

« Jamais je n'aurais penser finir de cette façon! » murmura t-elle. L'elfe posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra avec intensité. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne.

« Il y aura toujours de l'espoir tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour y croire! » lui dit elle.

Il sourit tristement. Théoden lança la charge alors que la porte d'entrée venait de céder. Ils dévalèrent les rues du Gouffre de Helm au grand galop décapitant les Urukaïs à leur portée. Ils sortirent de la cité par le portail fracassé en mille morceaux et chargèrent les ennemis restés à l'extérieur. Son épée et sa baguette au poing, Hermione se dressa sur sa selle. Elle fonça dans la masse. Du haut de son cheval, ses adversaires étaient une cible facile. Elle leva son arme prête à frapper de nouveau quand un hennissement puissant et lointain lui parvint. En haut de la colline qui menait à la citadelle, un grand cheval blanc portant un cavalier argenté se cabra avec élégance et nervosité.

« Gandalf! » cria t-elle. Derrière le magicien, une importante cavalerie arriva. A sa tête, Hermione put facilement identifier Eomer. Ce dernier leva son arme, hurla des paroles incompréhensibles puis lança ses cavaliers à l'assaut de l'ennemi. La jeune femme se mit à émettre d'étranges sons camouflés par sa voix enrouée de larmes de joie. Elle les regarda dégringoler la pente et se jeter au cœur du combat. Elle abaissa ses armes pour admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se perdit dans sa contemplation quelques instants. Soudain, son cheval se cabra à son tour. Un Urukaï bondit sur elle. Il la désarçonna. La jeune femme tomba sur le sol au milieu des sabots et de ses ennemis. La tête heurta violemment la terre dure. Elle se sentit partir. Tout était noir, elle ne ressentait plus rien, son corps était totalement anesthésié. Elle entendit ses amis hurler et l'appeler puis elle sombra dans le néant.


	19. Meleth calta nun eleni

Meleth calta nun eleni

Quand Hermione reprit connaissance, elle était allongée sur un matelas moelleux dans une grande chambre. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, il lui semblait que les Bizarr' sisters avaient élu son crâne comme nouvelle scène. Elle se retourna sous sa couverture en grognant.

« Hermione! Vous êtes revenu à vous même! » cria une voix perçante à sa droite. Une masse se jeta autour de son coup dans un lourd sanglot. La jeune femme réussit à reconnaître Eowyn. Elle tapota maladroitement le dos de son amie puis se redressa.

« Tout le monde était si inquiet! Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur! »

-Cela fait longtemps que je suis inconsciente?

-Toute la matinée. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang! Gandalf disait que vous vous reposiez, mais je n'arrivais pas à être aussi optimiste que lui! Je n'étais pas la seule d'ailleurs. Je vais aller les prévenir.

-Non! Restez, s'il vous plait. Racontez moi. Comment cela s'est il terminé?

-Oh! Et bien, j'étais dans les cavernes avec les femmes et les enfants vous vous souvenez?

-C'est exact! Personne ne vous a raconté?

-Les dégâts humains et matériels parlaient d'eux même.

-Où est ma baguette? Je l'ai lâché en tombant de cheval.

-Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à la retrouver mais nous y sommes parvenus. Elle est là sur votre table de chevet.

La sorcière saisit sa précieuse baguette et se lança quelques sorts contre les maux de tête ainsi que les contusions. Elle voulut se lever mais la dame du Rohan la tint fermement au fond de son lit.

« Vous êtes encore trop faible! Vous devez vous laisser le temps! »

-Exact! » Hermione secoua à nouveau sa baguette. Elle se sentit tout à coup dans le meilleur des états.

Elle sortit de son lit, s'habilla puis sortit de sa chambre. Le soleil brillait de mille feux. Sa chaleur caressa le visage des jeunes femmes qui poussèrent un soupir de délectation. Autour d'elles, tout n'était que désastre. Des milliers de corps d'Urukaïs étaient entassés et brulés tandis que ceux des Rohirrims avaient été soigneusement étendu sur des amas de paille avec les honneurs. Des villageois s'affairaient à ramasser les éclats de bois et de pierre qui recouvraient encore le sol. Malgré la tragédie qu'ils venaient de subir, tout le monde semblait être joyeux. Le mal avait été écarté. Hermione jeta des regards nerveux autour d'elle. Eowyn sourit puis lui posa la main sur le bras tout en lui indiquant les remparts.

« Il est là bas! »

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, inspira profondément puis se dirigea seule vers le mur d'enceinte. Une fois, qu'elle eut gravir les marches, elle put apercevoir ses amis, assis sur des blocs de pierre, qui discutaient la mine renfrognée. Elle se rapprocha avec discrétion jusqu'à ce que Gimli lève la tête.

« Oui! Haha! » Le nain bondit sur ses petites jambes et lui sauta dans les bras.

« Je le savais! Rien ne peut venir à bout de notre sorcière! »

La jeune femme fut très rapidement entourée de ses compagnons qui ne cessaient de l'étreindre. Gandalf lui posa de nombreuses questions quant à son état auxquelles elle répondait avec impatience. Derrière Boromir, Legolas était resté en retrait. Il la dévorait des yeux tandis que son sourire faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

Aragorn s'écarta légèrement et invita ses compagnons à faire de même, laissant un large passage à Hermione vers Legolas. Elle avança vers lui, le visage resplendissant. Elle voulut le saluer mais celui ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il la serra avec une force presque brutale contre lui. L'enlacement dura quelques minutes dans le silence le plus profond. Ses autres compagnons les observaient avec rayonnement. Elle tenta de relever la tête vers lui. Quand il perçut son mouvement, il l'embrassa avec fougue. Son baiser transmettait tellement de choses: son angoisse qu'il avait ressenti, la folie de son geste ainsi que tout son amour qu'il avait refoulé.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt! » entendit t-elle murmurer Gimli.

-C'était évident! Nul ne peut ignorer le sentiment le plus fort! » rajouta Aragorn.

-N'empêche qu'ils ont été longs à réagir! Ou à agir! » conclut, à son tour, Boromir.

Gandalf ria et distribua quelques tapes (appelées aussi « taquet ») à l'arrière de la tête de ses compagnons.

Hermione se recula doucement de Legolas puis se tourna vers eux, l'air faussement mécontente.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire? Bandes de voyeurs! »

Chacun ria aux éclats. Un Rohirrim s'avança timidement vers eux, de toute évidence gêné que casser une telle bonne humeur.

« Nous sommes prêts à partir! Le roi Théoden vous attend. »

-Alors ne le faisons pas attendre! Je pense que vous êtes en état de chevaucher jusqu'en Isengard, Hermione, après un tel remède! » répondit Gandalf.

Le petit groupe descendit dans la grande cour où les chevaux les attendaient. Hermione était toujours étroitement enlacée à Legolas mais ils se séparèrent brutalement quand Naurhûr blottit sa son front contre sa cavalière.

« Je suis là mon bonhomme. Et en bon état! » lui murmura t-elle.

Le cheval secoua énergiquement son encolure puis s'avança mettant son dos à porté de la sorcière. Elle monta doucement en selle. Le roi se mit à côté d'elle, la gratifia d'un « Heureux de vous revoir en bonne santé, ma Dame! » et lança ses hommes au galop.

Chevauchant aux côtés de Hermione, Legolas ne cessait de la regarder avec tendresse. La jeune femme rougissait violemment à chaque fois.

« Voudriez vous regarder où vous allez, Legolas? Non pas que le teint cramoisi de votre compagne ne soit pas amusant mais vous allez finir par rentrer dans le cheval de Boromir! » râla Gimli, cramponné aux hanches de l'elfe.

A contre cœur, Legolas détourna les yeux. Il accéléra la cadence pour ne pas être tenter, se plaçant aux côtés de Gripoil tandis qu'Aragorn venait le remplacer.

« Je suis heureux pour vous! Vous vous méritez l'un l'autre! » dit il à la jeune femme.

-Je l'espère bien! C'est un homme formidable!

-Vous doutez n'est ce pas? A t-il bien fait de mettre son immortalité en jeu?

-Oui, c'est à peu près cela, sachant que je resterais pas!

-Legolas n'a pas encore engagé sa vie éternelle! Elle le sera quand il vous prêtera serment.

-Comment cela?

-Quand un elfe souhaite lié sa vie à celle d'un mortel, il déclare vouloir renoncer à l'immortalité. C'est ainsi qu'il devient mortel.

-Ce doit être angoissant de savoir que la vie de l'autre dépend de la notre.

-En effet. Je vis en permanence dans la crainte depuis ce jour!

-Quel jour?

-Celui où Arwen a lié sa vie à la mienne.

-Vous sortez avec Arwen? C'est vrai,Legolas me l'avait dit! Mais vous êtes parti quand même.

-C'était mon devoir, Arwen le savait et l'a très bien compris.

-C'est une situation délicate! Mais en fait, ce que vous me dites c'est que Legolas est toujours immortel. Il ne prend aucun risque!

-Cela vous déçoit il?

-Au contraire, cela me rassure!

-Mais il prend un très grand risque néanmoins. Celui de développer des sentiments envers vous encore plus forts et de vouloir associer sa vie à la votre malgré votre futur départ.

-Ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

-L'amour est tout sauf raisonnable. Il nous amène à faire des choses que nous n'aurions jamais faites auparavant. Le cœur n'est régit par aucune règle, aucun garde fou. On ne choisit pas qui l'on aime et généralement on ne sait pas toujours pourquoi, c'est comme cela c'est tout!

-On sait toujours pourquoi?

-Vraiment? Pourquoi aimez vous Legolas?

-C'est quelqu'un de formidable,de doux, d'attentionné, de drôle, de gentil, de courageux...

-Tout comme Boromir, pourtant vous ne l'aimez pas!

-Ce n'est pas pareil!

-Quelle est la différence?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment l'expliquer mais c'est différent.

-Donc vous ne savez pas pourquoi!

-Ça vous arrive d'avoir tort?

Aragorn ria devant la mine boudeuse de son amie. Cette dernière face à la cocasserie de la situation éclata de rire à son tour. Les cavaliers se retournèrent vers eux mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut de réelle explication. Leurs amis ralentirent pour se remettre à leur portée. Aragorn et Hermione cessèrent de rire.

« Pourquoi allons nous en Isengard au fait? »

-Saroumane a été déchu! Pendant que le gros de ses troupes était concentré sur nous, les Ents ont attaqué et renversé Isengard. » lui répondit Gandalf

-Les Ents?

-Ce sont comme des arbres mais qui marchent et qui parlent. Ils sont très anciens et de moins en moins nombreux. Ils sont généralement neutres dans ce genre de conflit mais s'attaquer à la forêt de Fangorn est le pire des outrages qu'on puise leur faire.

-Fangorn? La forêt que nous avons traversée? Comment se fait il que nous ne les ayons pas vu?

-Je leur avais remis Merry et Pippin.

-Lourde tâche!

Théoden leva le bras pour les inciter au silence. Eomer les rejoignit. « Le gué d'Isen! C'est ici que Théodred, le fils du roi, a perdu la vie. » murmura t-il.

Le roi mit pied à terre. Il s'agenouilla face au cours d'eau puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Hermione crut qu'il pleurait mais cette pensée lui parut absurde quand elle y repensa. Théoden avait toujours eu beaucoup de charisme, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui devant tous ses hommes qu'il en manquerait. Il se repentait, demandait pardon à une personne invisible mais il ne pleurait pas. Au bout de quelques instants passés dans un silence religieux, il se remit en selle. Théoden tourna son cheval pour faire face à ses suivants.

« Saroumane a prit mon fils, les fils et les filles du Rohan, vos frères... Il a massacré notre peuple, je ne saurais être en paix tant que justice ne leur aura pas été rendue! Au galop, vers Isengard! »

Sous un tonnerre de sabots, les cavaliers s'élancèrent. Le discours du roi avait revigoré ses hommes. Tous avaient les mains cramponnées aux brides de leurs montures, ils serraient tellement forts que leurs jointures étaient blanches. La haine, la vengeance: tous les réclamaient.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir Orthanc; la deuxième tour, celle de Saroumane.


	20. Les paroles du Multicolore

**Les paroles du Multicolore**

Il leur fallut près d'une heure pour atteindre la demeure de Saroumane. Au milieu des murs brisés et éparpillés dans la grande cour inondée sous plusieurs dizaines de centimètres d'eau, Orthanc se dressait toujours intacte. Hermione se pencha vers Boromir.

« Je croyais que Saroumane était déchu! Pourquoi sa tour est elle toujours debout? »

-La nature ne peut venir à bout de la puissante magie. Vous êtes toujours parmi nous que je sache et pourtant ce ne sont pas les occasions de se débarrasser de vous qui ont manqué!

La jeune femme lui assena un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule en guise de réponse. « Quelle charmante remarque après une demande en mariage! » ajouta t-elle faussement contrariée.

-Vous parlez beaucoup trop pendant les batailles, on ne vous l'a jamais dit? Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleures solutions pour vous faire taire! Je sais que la parlotte est typique de votre sexe mais tout de même! Non! Abaissez votre poing! Vous manquez sérieusement d'humour parfois!

-Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde macho!

-C'est tellement facile de vous taquiner! Je vous rassure je n'ai aucune envie de me marier avec vous...ou avec une autre d'ailleurs!

-Vous êtes pourtant un séducteur confirmé!

-Il faut bien si je veux trouver celle qui me conviendra!

-C'est une théorie comme une autre! Bien que la frivolité soit peu appréciée des femmes!

-Oh, ne vous en faites surtout pas pour moi!

Hermione éclata de rire. Décidément, ce Gondorien était surement son ami le plus complice. Boromir sourit puis brusquement lui posa la main sur la bras. Il pointa le haut du mur d'enceinte du doigt. La jeune femme regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Assis sur la pierre, les pieds pendouillant dans le vide, deux semi hommes riaient de bon cœur tout en fumant la pipe. Dès qu'ils aperçurent le groupe, ils se levèrent en agitant les bras en l'air.

« Hou hou! Quelqu'un veut un peu de porc salé? »

-Du porc salé? Bande de coquins! » gronda Gimli avec une joie démesurée qui lui faisait perdre toute crédibilité.

Ils se laissèrent doucement tomber dans l'herbe détrempée et coururent vers leurs amis. La sorcière réagit plus vite que tout le monde. Elle bondit de son cheval pour aller à leur rencontre. Des qu'ils furent suffisamment proche, elle s'agenouilla. Les hobbits se jetèrent dans ses bras. Elle les étreignit avec force, déversant son chagrin désormais disparu. Un sourire maternel trônait sur son visage.

« Nous avons été si inquiets! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir! »

-Et nous donc! Allez vous tous bien?

-Nous sommes tous en excellente santé et certains plus que d'autres! N'est ce pas, Hermione? » répondit Boromir dans un rictus moqueur.

Merry et Pippin l'interrogèrent du regard mais celle ci resta de marbre. Ce fut Aragorn qui vint à sa rescousse. Il attrapa Pippin par la col puis l'installa sur la croupe de Brego tandis que Boromir hissait Merry sur Hasufel. Gandalf les guida à travers l'eau discutant par la même occasion avec un tronc d'un âge canonique qui se trouvait être Sylvebarbe, l'ent qui avait mené les siens à l'assaut d'Isengard. Ils arrivèrent au pied de la tour de Saroumane, ce dernier se tenait fièrement à son sommet. Ignorant tous les autres, le magicien s'adressa à Théoden réclamant la paix entre eux avec un calme et une suffisance qui frisaient l'insolence. Le roi du Rohan maitrisa sa rage tant bien que mal en rejetant ce pacte de paix. Les siens devaient être venger. Saroumane eut un rictus de dédain puis porta son attention sur Hermione.

« Voici donc, la sorcière venue d'ailleurs dont les pouvoirs sont sans limite! Dites moi, ma Dame, quels arguments votre cher ami Gandalf a t-il bien pu utiliser pour vous rallier à sa cause? »

-Aucun! Je l'ai fait de mon plein gré!

-Oseriez vous essayer de me faire croire que vous avez choisi de rester et de vous battre pour un monde qui n'est pas le votre alors que vous pouviez rentrer chez vous?

-Je ne pouvais pas repartir!

-C'est donc cela que Gandalf le blanc, ami de la vérité et de la justice, vous a dit? Mais, ma Dame, les portes vers votre monde sont toujours restées ouvertes là où vous êtes arrivée, seule votre passage les refermera! Établir une alliance sur un mensonge, que c'est pathétique!

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers Gandalf. Ce dernier ne la regarda pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Saroumane. Elle porta ensuite son attention sur tous ses compagnons de voyage, une fois encore, les regards étaient fuyants. Saroumane lui avait dit la vérité, tous ses amis étaient au courant, ils lui avaient tous délibérément cacher la vérité; même Legolas et Boromir. Elle fut soudainement prise d'une fulgurante nausée qu'elle refoula. Sa respiration devint douloureuse. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

« Ainsi Gandalf » reprit Saroumane « Vous m'avez gardé le privilège d'informer votre plus précieuse allié de la supercherie dans laquelle vous l'avez entrainé! Une telle attention me touche beaucoup! ». Il ricanait.

« Saroumane! Vous seul étiez dans les plans de notre ennemi! Dites nous quels sont ses projets! »

-Vous êtes venus chercher des informations! Le grand œil a bien de clairvoyance que vous! Il a vu une faiblesse que vous ne vouliez pas voir. Très bientôt, son attaque vous sera fatale! Comme au jeune hobbit que vous avez envoyé à la mort!

Derrière Saroumane, l'ancien serviteur de Théoden apparut. Il voulut descendre de la tour pour rejoindre son roi et implorer son pardon mais le Multicolore le frappa violemment et le jeta à terre. Grima poussa un cri aiguë. De rage, il se releva et bondit dans le dos de Saroumane qui se tenait à quelques centimètres du bord. Le magicien perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba dans le vide, le Rohirrim toujours accroché à lui. Les deux hommes s'écrasèrent devant les cavaliers. Une lueur se refléta au fond de l'eau à côté des cadavres. Pippin sauta par terre et alla inspecter le sol. Il sortit une étrange boule noire de l'eau. Gandalf se rapprocha, la lui prit des mains puis la cacha sous sa cape. Hermione les regarda tous un instant mais une nouvelle nausée s'empara d'elle. Brusquement, elle tourna la bride de son cheval et sortit de l'enceinte d'Isengard. Des quelle fut sur la terre sèche, elle lança Naurhûr au grand galop.

« Hermione! Attendez! » entendit elle crier Legolas dans son dos. Mais sa voix était déjà lointaine. Elle talonna son cheval avec force. Ce dernier se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au loin, des sons, probablement des cris à l'origine, lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Elle ne les écoutaient pas, elle ne voulait pas les entendre.

Tous! Tous le savaient et ne lui avaient rien dit! Ils l'avaient laissée mettre sa vie en danger pour leur cause alors qu'elle y était complètement étrangère. Les mots « mensonge », « trahison », « tous » lui résonnaient dans la tête. Ils s'étaient servi d'elle. Tout depuis le début n'était que mensonge! Elle s'était battu à leurs côtés, les avait soignés, sauvés, embrassés. En retour, ils lui avaient menti. Même le baiser de Ron avec Lavande l'année passée ne l'avait pas fait autant souffrir. Hermione entrouvrit la bouche. Elle hurla toute sa rage, son désespoir, sa douleur. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de crier. « Je vous hais, je vous hais! ». Des grosses larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues. Elle se coucha sur l'encolure de son destrier qui galopait toujours à vive allure mais avec légèreté. Elle savait qu'il la conduisait tout droit à Edoras. Elle y avait laissé quelques affaires. A son arrivée, elle les récupérerait, dirait au revoir à Eowyn puis repartirait tout de suite pour Fondcombe sans se retourner. Elle pensa à Frodon. Gandalf lui avait sans doute menti à lui aussi. Le pauvre hobbit s'en allait à une mort certaine, parce qu'on lui avait menti à lui aussi. Personne ne l'avait réellement mis en garde sur ce qui risquait de lui arriver. Les plaines du Rohan défilèrent sur ses yeux à grande vitesse. Depuis longtemps, elle avait passé le gué d'Isen. Rapidement, elle reconnut la route qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques jours auparavant pour se rendre au gouffre de Helm. Elle ne savait combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Bientôt Edoras se dressa devant elle. Elle pénétra dans la cour et sauta de cheval. Elle tendit la bride à un palefrenier. Avant de partir vers le château, Hermione inspecta Naurhûr. Il était épuisé. L'effort qu'il venait de fournir avait été colossal. Elle se promit de prendre son temps afin de laisser sa monture récupérer. De toute façon, ses anciens amis avaient plusieurs heures de retard sur elle. Elle n'aurait donc pas à les croiser. La jeune femme gravit l'escalier de pierre puis se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Elle sortit un gros sac et y enfourna nerveusement toutes ses affaires qui trainaient. Une fois, qu'elle eut finit elle regarda autour d'elle, assise sur son lit. Elle fondit en sanglots de manière incontrôlable.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Eowyn accourut vers elle.

« Hermione! On m'a dit que vous veniez de rentrer! Où sont les autres? Pourquoi pleurez vous? Leur est il arrivé malheur? »

-Non! Et puis de toute façon, je m'en fiche!

-Que s'est il passé?

-Je vous ai dit que j'avais pris part à la communauté parce que c'était le seul moyen de rentrer chez moi?

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

-C'était faux! Ils m'ont tous menti! J'aurais pu rentrer dès mon arrivée! Les portes de mon monde sont toujours ouvertes là où je suis arrivée. Je suis la seule à pouvoir passer! Tous le savaient! Personne ne m'a jamais rien dit! Personne! Ils m'ont tous trahis! Je leur faisais confiance! Quelle bande de salauds!

Eowyn la prit dans ses bras, laissant la sorcière cracher sa douleur tout en tentant de la calmer.

« Que comptez vous faire? »

-Plus rien! Mes affaires sont prêtes! Je vais passer aux cuisines chercher des vivres et je me taille. Si Naurhûr n'a pas récupéré d'ici là, je lui jetterais un sort!

-Vous partez?

-Oui! Et je ne reviendrais pas! Désolée de vous laisser, Eowyn, vous êtes la seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais menti ici mais ma place est au près des miens!

La dame du Rohan soupira avec tristesse mais ne sut que répondre hormis de pleurer à son tour. Après quelques instants d'enlacement, Hermione alla prendre des provisions dans les cuisines et remonta vers la salle du trône. Elle gravissait les escaliers quand quelqu'un lui saisit le bras. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Legolas. « _Eh, merde! Déjà! »_

« Ne partez pas, je vous en prie! »

-Otez vous de mon chemin! Et lâchez moi le bras, je ne suis pas un chien!

-Hermione, s'il vous plait! Restez! Pour moi!

-Pour vous? Et pour quelle raison?

En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione le repoussa brutalement et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Elle passa devant lui, la tête haute et rentra dans l'antichambre adjacente à la salle du trône. A peine eut elle pousser la porte qu'elle trouva Gandalf assis sur un fauteuil face à elle.

« Asseyez vous, s'il vous plait! Nous devons parler! »

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire!

-Mais moi oui, asseyez vous Hermione!

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un vieux schnock complétement sénile et menteur!

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, remontant sa sacoche sur son épaule.

« Hermione! Je vous dois des explications! Alors arrêtez de réagir comme un enfant coléreux! C'est une insulte à votre intelligence! Je ne vous demande de quelques minutes! »

-Vous m'avez déjà voler des mois!

-Et vous voudriez partir sans savoir le fin mot de l'histoire?

Elle se retourna vers lui et le scruta avec dédain. Il fit glisser du pied le fauteuil vers elle. Elle s'assit brusquement puis ajouta:

« Vous avez dix minutes, Gandalf! »

-Cela devrait être suffisant!


	21. Le devoir de mémoire

**Le devoir de mémoire**

Gandalf s'enfonça dans son siège afin de se mettre à l'aise. Il inspira profondément.

« Avant toute chose, vous devez me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre. »

-Entendu!

-Bien! Voyez vous Hermione, c'est bien plus qu'un hasard qui vous a conduit jusqu'à nous. Je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en ajoutant que c'était même prévu. Non, pas par moi! Mais il y a quelques années, le portail entre nos deux mondes s'est déjà ouvert. C'est un sorcier extrêmement puissant qui est venu. Ses pouvoirs dépassaient toutes mes espérances. Lui aussi avait été élève dans votre école. Il fut apparemment un brillant élève, tout comme vous. Nous nous sommes très vite liés d'amitié. Nous avons longuement échangé sur la magie et sa force. Bien sûr, il ne lui a pas fallu très longtemps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans ce monde. Le pouvoir de l'Anneau était encore entre les mains de Bilbon mais il sentait que la menace du Mondor grandissait. Il m'a proposé de m'aider dans ma tâche mais trop de points restaient encore à éclaircir. Je pensais l'Anneau en sécurité dans la comté. De son côté, mon ami ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps dans notre monde car une force maléfique était également à l'œuvre dans le vôtre. Il est donc reparti, me précisant qu'il reviendrait quand le moment serait venu. Avant de partir, il a ajouté que si ce n'était pas lui, quelqu'un d'autre viendrait. Une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent. Là dessus, il est parti et n'est jamais revenu. Vous êtes venue à sa place. Je n'ai jamais eu de ses nouvelles.

-Il est mort.

-Vous savez de quel sorcier je parle?

-Vous parlez d'Albus Dumbledore, un homme sage et patient avec un brun de fantaisie! Cette phrase qu'une aide sera toujours apportée à qui en ferait la demande, c'était sa phrase favorite. C'était le directeur de notre école. Alors oui je le connaissais!

-Oui, Albus, c'était bien lui. Comment est il mort?

-Assassiné en voulant protéger ses élèves.

-Un grand homme jusqu'au bout!

-Oui, jusqu'au bout.

-Quand vous êtes arrivée, j'ai tout de suite compris que vous étiez l'aide promise par Albus. Mais vous ne sembliez pas avoir été préparée à venir dans ce monde. Albus ne vous avait pas prévenu. Pourtant avant même son départ, son choix s'était déjà arrêté sur vous.

-Pardon? Dumbledore avait prévu de m'envoyer ici s'il lui arrivait quelque chose? Pourquoi ne m'a t-il jamais rien dit?

-A cette époque, il y a de cela quatre ans, il vous décrivait comme quelqu'un de brillant mais de un peu trop terre à terre. Vous ne l'auriez jamais cru!

-Probablement pas!

-Vous n'étiez pas préparé, vous ne saviez donc pas pourquoi vous étiez ici, ni que vous aviez la possibilité de faire marche arrière quand bon vous le semblait.

-Alors vous avez choisi de ne rien me dire et de feindre l'innocence.

-La situation était presque désespérée, vous étiez une étoile d'espoir dans un ciel de ténèbres. Alors oui, j'ai agis égoïstement pour le bien de cette terre et parce qu'Albus avait foi en vous.

-Mais vous avez jugé bon d'en avertir la communauté.

-La venue d'Albus n'est pas longtemps restée secrète. Tout le monde en avait entendu parler. Si l'un d'eux évoquait le sujet devant vous, vous seriez repartie.

-Pas obligatoirement.

-Même Legolas ne peut pas vous retenir.

-Parce que vous m'avez menti, manipulée...

-Pour le Bien dans ce monde! Et puis je ne me souviens pas vous avoir entendu vous plaire sur l'accroissement de votre puissance magique.

-Vous avez dit qu'elle ne me quitterait jamais! Cela aussi était un mensonge?

-Non, c'est la vérité!

-Qu'attendez vous de moi, désormais?

-Que vous restiez encore un peu. Nous arrivons à un tournant crucial dans la guerre de l'Anneau. Aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quand, nous avons besoin de vous.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle réfléchissait. Puis elle se leva avec grâce et dit: « Bien! Vous pouvez compter sur moi! »

-Merci!

-Je ne le fais pas pour vous! Je le fais parce que Dumbledore me faisait confiance. Je me souviens de lui comme de quelqu'un dont nul ne connaissait les desseins mais dont personne n'a jamais eu à s'en plaindre! Aucun de ses actes étaient irréfléchis, il fallait juste attendre pour en comprendre la finalité. Galadriel disait la même chose de vous. Dumbledore vous a fait confiance, je ferais de même.

-Son choix était particulièrement judicieux! Vous êtes aussi sage que lui!

-Je ne le pense pas, mais je m'évertue à essayer. Encore une chose... Comment Dumbledore s'y est il pris pour me faire venir ici, je veux dire comment pouvait il prévoir qu'aucun autre élève ne trouve le portail?

-Je suppose que vous deviez être la seule élève qui s'intéresserait à un livre..., quel était ce terme? Moldu?

-Oui, c'est cela!

-Vous deviez être la seule élève qui, à une heure tardive de la nuit, ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lire un énorme livre sans rapport avec la magie.

-Je ne pensais pas que cette passion se retournerait contre moi un jour!

Gandalf inclina la tête. Il regarda la sacoche de Hermione avec insistance et lui recommanda d'aller la remettre à sa place. Elle la saisit et reprit la direction des cuisines. Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna. « J'ai giflé Legolas tout à l'heure! »

-Il s'en remettra. Votre réaction était plus que compréhensible! Allez maintenant! Et au fait, je ne suis pas un vieux schnock complétement sénile!

Hermione sourit. Elle partit redonner la nourriture puis remonta sur la terrasse d'Edoras. Assis sur l'herbe, ses compagnons discutaient l'air aussi dépité que quand elle avait repris ses esprits au gouffre de Helm. Legolas était avec eux, le regard encore plus meurtri que tout les autres. Elle s'avança timidement d'eux, ne sachant quoi dire. Ce fut Boromir qui remarqua sa présence en premier. Il se détacha du groupe qui avait encore les yeux rivés sur le sol et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis désolé. Nous sommes désolés et implorons votre pardon! Il ne fallait pas que vous partiez! Au début, vous nous étiez juste utile, aujourd'hui vous êtes une amie fidèle et loyale à laquelle nous tenons tous énormément! Restez, je vous en prie! »

Hermione le fixa. Elle passa à côté de lui pour se diriger vers Legolas. Il la regarda tout penaud. Elle s'accroupit face à lui et lui força à relever la tête.

« Comment va votre joue? »

-Mieux que mon cœur!

-Pardonnez-moi, j'étais très énervée et blessée. Je ne voulais pas...enfin si mais je regrette maintenant.

-Je regrette également!

Elle se tourna vers ses amis puis ajouta: « Et si on repartait du bon pied? »

Leurs visages s'éclaircirent et de radieux sourires se dessinèrent.

« Si l'on fêtait ça autour d'une bonne chope de bière? » suggéra Gimli.

-Théoden organise une grande soirée ce soir pour rendre honneur aux morts et fêter la victoire! Nous aurons tout le loisir de nous en mettre plein le gosier! » conclut Aragorn.

A nouveau les rires et la bonne humeur s'emparèrent du petit groupe.

« C'est une excellente idée! Mais avant... », Hermione prit le visage de Legolas entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec la plus grande des tendresses. Il lui rendit son baiser avec fougue enveloppant son corps de ses bras.

« C'était donc ça! » s'excita Pippin en dansant sur place. Merry se contenta de sourire en levant ses pouces vers le haut.

Le soir tomba très vite. Eowyn vint chercher Hermione et insista pour l'aider à s'habiller comme une dame. Évidemment, la sorcière n'avait aucune robe dans ses bagages, la dame du Rohan lui en fit donc essayer plusieurs des siennes mais elles étaient toutes trop grandes.

« Laissez moi faire, Eowyn! Je vais m'en faire une! ». Elle secoua plusieurs fois sa baguette en murmurant des sorts. Une magnifique robe de bal de confection elfique apparut. De couleur rouge et or, elle lui allait à merveille.

« Vous en voulez une aussi? »

-Vous feriez ça?

-N'est ce pas précisément ce que je viens de faire?

Quelques nouveaux coups de baguette et une robe bleu clair parsemée strass apparut.

« Magnifique! Nous y allons? »

-Impatiente de retrouver Legolas?

-Et de faire la fête! Cela fait des mois que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion! Il est temps de décompresser un peu!

Les jeunes femmes rejoignirent la salle du trône où de nombreuses tables avaient été installées. Toute la population d'Edoras y était réunie sans distinction de rang. Eowyn alla à la rencontre de son frère, Eomer tandis que Hermione se dirigea avec grâce vers ses amis. Merry et Pippin restèrent bouche bée, le regard admiratif. Gimli l'accueillit avec un sifflement flatteur.« Certaines fois j'oublie que vous êtes une femme, mon amie! Vous êtes en toute beauté ce soir! ». Boromir s'inclina avec un profond respect, la saluant comme une dame de la cour. Aragorn se pencha pour lui faire le baise-main. Legolas l'embrassa en murmurant « Il y a t-il un jour où vous n'êtes pas magnifique? ». Hermione rougit violemment devant tous ses compliments, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gimli.

« C'est à ce moment précis que l'on peut observer toute la classe des femmes! Assortir son teint à la couleur de sa robe, voilà bien quelque chose dont nous sommes parfaitement incapables! ». Hermione et ses compagnons éclatèrent de rire. Pippin la détailla de la tête au pied puis demanda timidement: « Est ce vous qui l'avez faite? »

-Oui, pourquoi cette question?

-Eh bien, Merry et moi, nous n'avons rien de très distingué pour ce soir! Si vous pouviez nous fabriquer des chemises et des pantalons propres, au moins...

Hermione agita sa baguette et les hobbits se virent parer de belles chemises en soie, brodées de dorures ainsi que de pantalons noirs en lin. Ils sourirent d'émerveillement et la remercièrent chaleureusement.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé une couturière d'exception! » dit Gandalf qui arrivait derrière elle. « Même si vous trichez! »

-Je ne triche pas! Je me sers de mes talents! » lui répondit la sorcière avec une suffisance ironique.

-La robe de dame Eowyn est également une de vos confections, je suppose!

-Vous supposez bien!

-Ce soir sera une grand moment de splendeur, de festivité et de découvertes. Je ne pense pas utile de vous suggérer d'en profiter. Regroupons nous autour des tables, le roi souhaiterait faire son discours.

Gimli tira Hermione par la manche, la forçant à la mettre à sa hauteur.

« En parlant de découverte, vous ne m'avez toujours pas initier à la cigarette égylienne! »

-Égyptienne, maître nain! En fin de soirée, vous avez ma parole!

-Pourquoi si tard?

-Vous comprendrez le moment venu!

Ils rejoignirent les Rohirrims et se tournèrent vers le souverain.

Le roi Théoden se tenait debout devant son trône., une coupe à la main. Il invita tout le monde l'imiter puis il prononça un discours émouvant à la mémoire des morts victorieux. A la fin de ses mots, l'assemblée s'écria : « Gloire! », les verres levés et les vida d'une traite.

« Maintenant, place aux festivités! » conclut le roi.

Cette remarque fut accompagnée des cris de joie de Gimli, Merry et Pippin qui se ruèrent sur les barriques de bière. Aragorn tendit une pinte à Hermione. « La soirée ne fait que commencer! Voyons ce dont vous êtes capables, vous les sorciers! » Elle rit en lui prenant la chope des mains et trinqua avec ses compagnons avec joie et bonne humeur.


	22. Soirée dansante et classe verte

**Soirée dansante et classe verte**

La fête battait son plein dans le château d'or de Meduseld. Les tonneaux de bière se vidaient par dizaine, la communauté en ayant une bonne part de responsabilité. Les Rohirrims dansaient avec entrain sur des airs celtiques, tout en claquant des mains et en riant. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était en terre du Milieu que Hermione pouvait observer autant de joie chez les habitants. De fortes acclamations venaient des villageois qui entouraient Merry et Pippin qui dansaient sur une table tout en vocalisant des chansons à boire. Entourée de ses fidèles compagnons, Hermione venait juste de reposer son verre quand un autre plein lui fut tendu.

« Encore un autre,ma Dame! Montrez nous ce que les sorciers ont dans le pantalon! » lui dit Eomer.

-Et bien, pour ma part je n'ai rien! Mais je ne vais pas refuser de trinquer avec vous pour une aussi faible excuse!

-En cul sec! » ordonna Gimli.

La jeune femme eut un instant d'hésitation. Elle fixa avec défit Eomer qui l'observait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Va pour un cul sec! » s'exclama t-elle en levant sa pinte.

Elle vida son verre avec quelques difficultés puis le reposa les yeux larmoyants en même temps que le Rohirrim.

« Une sacré descente, Hermione! » la complimenta t-il. « Encore un petit? »

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être ivre tout de suite, ce serait trop facile!

-Dégonflée! »murmura Boromir assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

-Je préfère me réserver un peu! La soirée ne fait que commencer!

-Dit de cette façon, je ne vois qu'un seul recours... M'accorderiez vous cette danse?

-Mais je ne sais pas danser!

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre! Venez!

Boromir lui saisit la main et l'entraina parmi les danseurs.

Sur un air cadencé, il la fit tournoyer. La remettant toujours en place avec une délicate fermeté, il la préparait à chaque nouveau mouvement. Elle sautillait sans relâche, tout en riant. Finalement, ce n'était pas très compliqué, elle avait un très bon cavalier.

« Oh regardez! Legolas est en pleine discussion avec Eowyn!

-Et alors?

-N'est ce pas le moment précis pour aller lui faire la traditionnelle crise de jalousie dont seules les femmes ont le secret?

-Je suis sa copine, pas sa mère! Je suis bien en train de danser avec vous!

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle!

-C'est juste que je ne suis pas jalouse! Je ne savais pas que c'était un défaut! Vous par contre, vous êtes un peu, comme qui dirait, old school!

-Old school?

-Ça veut dire que vous croyez encore aux vieilles conventions datant de plusieurs siècles. Les femmes sont plus surprenantes que vous ne voulez bien le croire. Elles ne sont pas toutes des sources d'ennuis et de disputes.

-J'aime bien vous taquiner!

-J'avais remarqué!

-Ah! Changement de cavalier, je crois!

Boromir la fit virevolter et l'envoya dans les bras d'Aragorn.

« Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien!

-Que voulez vous, j'ai certaines prédispositions!

-Et modeste en plus de cela!

-C'est un de mes grands points forts!

Ils rièrent en cœur, tout en dansant sur une balade beaucoup plus calme qui ressemblait à une danse de nobles. Cependant même les paysans savaient la danser.

« Je vous laisse mener la danse? » lui demanda Aragorn tout sourire.

-Oh! Ne soyez pas nul! Ne vous moquez pas de moi!

-Jamais je ne me le permettrais! Je vous taquinais!

-J'ai l'impression que ça devient une véritable habitude: vous, Boromir, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Legolas aussi , en fait vous me taquinez tous si mes calculs sont exacts!

Aragorn sourit. Il posa une main sur sa hanche, la ramena contre lui et enchaina quelques pas, l'entrainant avec lui.

Hermione passa de cavaliers en cavaliers pendant près d'une heure. En âge, elle saisit une pinte et sortit sur le perron. Elle inspira longuement puis prit appui sur la balustrade. Comme à Imladris, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ses amis lui manquaient, mais ceux qu'elle avait trouvé ici lui étaient également très chers. Elle commença à se demander si elle souhaitait réellement rentrer. Elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle soupira bruyamment.

« Vous commencez à vous poser beaucoup de questions, n'est ce pas? »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Elle avait parfaitement reconnu la voix du rôdeur.

« Les choses se compliquent! Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. »

-Par rapport à Legolas?

-Par rapport à tout: ici, là bas, vous, eux, votre guerre, la mienne...

-Vous vous demandez si vous voulez vraiment repartir?

-Oui! Bien sûr mes amis et ma famille me manquent mais je vous ai trouvé vous tous! Vous êtes tous des amis auxquels je tiens énormément. Je ne veux pas être séparée de vous et...

-Et encore moins de Legolas, n'est ce pas?

-Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin! Je suis tellement heureuse avec lui, si vous saviez!

-Je sais.

-Vraiment?

-Hermione, cela se voit! Vous êtes rayonnante ces derniers temps, même si cela ne fait que quelques jours. Legolas aussi!

-Mais cela va devoir se finir un jour ou l'autre, et je ne le veux pas!

-Legolas a pleinement conscience de la situation, il comprend très bien. Je sais qu'il aimerait que cela aille plus loin mais que c'est impossible.

-Qu'entendez vous par plus loin?

-Allons, ne faites pas l'enfant! Vous êtes loin d'en être une.

-J'aimerais aussi qu'il en soit ainsi mais c'est une forme d'engagement aussi n'est ce pas?

-Oui, c'en est une!

-Je l'aime!

-Je sais!

-Pourquoi faut il que ce soit si compliqué?

-Parce que l'amour n'a rien d'évident. Personne ne peut expliquer ce sentiment pourtant si fort. Un jour viendra, où il faudra que vous fassiez votre choix et nous l'accepterons tous. Comme vous, nous avons tous très envie que vous restiez. Vous êtes chez vous ici! Mais en attendant, ne pensez vous qu'il serait sage de profiter de cette merveilleuse soirée et de vous penchez sur ces questions un peu plus tard.

-Remarque pertinente! On va se prendre un verre? Le mien est vide!

Aragorn et Hermione rentrèrent et rejoignirent leurs compagnons qui gardaient jalousement les tonneaux de bière.

« Où étiez vous? Vous avez plusieurs chopes de retard! Nous avons été obligé de leur boire à votre place, parce que la bière fermentée, ce n'est pas très bon! » expliqua Gimli, les yeux brillants.

-Mais la bière c'est déjà fermentée à la base, Gimli!

-Ne cherchez pas à m'embrouiller, Hermione. Tenez, prenez un verre avant que je ne le vide.

La jeune femme se pencha vers Legolas: « Aurait il descendu les chopes destinées à Aragorn et à moi, tout seul?

-Merry et Pippin l'ont un peu aidé, mais il s'est volontairement sacrifié... pour la bonne cause!

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sans aucune raison apparente. Quand il lui répondit, elle eut l'impression de s'être vidée de tous soucis; entre ses bras la vie était si belle! Il lui sourit amoureusement, le regard si doux, une légère pression autour des épaules et elle se sentit fondre. Pippin la bouscula gentillement en secouant un verre de bière sous son nez.

« Vous avez du retard à rattraper! » lui dit-il avant de se prendre une tape sur l'arrière du crâne par Merry.

« Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout, Pippin! »

La communauté continua à vider ses verres tandis que Gimli lançait un défit à Legolas de celui qui boirait le plus en moins de dix minutes. L'elfe interrogea Hermione du regard, la priant presque de venir à son secours. Cette dernière se contenta de sourire, amusée. Comprenant qu'elle ne comptait pas l'aider, Legolas trouva une parade. « Permettez que j'invite cette merveilleuse demoiselle à danser avant que je ne sois plus en état de le faire? »

Déçu, Gimli se rassit lourdement et acquiesça.

Legolas et Hermione se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la piste et prirent place avec grâce. Tout en douceur, il la fit tourner sur elle même tout en valsant avec élégance. Perdue dans le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Hermione eut l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu, rien que pour lui laisser savourer cet instant. Rien dans cette situation n'avait quoique ce soit de magique, juste la présence de Legolas, ses bras autour de son corps, la douceur de son regard lui suffisaient.

« Il faudra que je te parle tout à l'heure. » lui chuchota t-elle.

-On se tutoie maintenant?

-Euh... Je sais pas... Enfin, oui! Je trouve que c'est plus...

-Intime?

-C'est l'idée, mais bon je n'aime pas ce mot.

-De quoi veux tu me parler?

-C'est compliqué!

-Apparemment! C'est quand tu veux! J'ai moi même quelque chose à te demander.

-C'est quoi?

-Surtout ne l'interprète pas mal, mais je me demandais si tu voulais dormir avec moi ce soir.

-Avec plaisir!

Elle se cala contre son torse pour le câliner tout en dansant. Soudain un sifflement strident leur parvint aux oreilles.

« J'ai soif! » scanda Gimli, déjà bien éméché.

Le couple rejoignit les autres. Devant Legolas, une lignée de verre était en train d'être installée par Eomer, tandis que Gimli se frottait les mains d'impatience. « C'est parti! ». Plus rapide que l'éclair, le nain saisit son verre et commença goulument à le vider. Hésitant, Legolas fit de même. Il faillit recracher le liquide quand Gimli lâcha un rot sonore en reposant sa chope déjà vide.

Naturellement, au bout de dix minutes, le nain avait largement dépassé Legolas d'une dizaine de verre.

La soirée était bien avancée quand Hermione se leva se tourna vers ses compagnons d'un air solennel et déclara : « Bon! Vous êtes prêts pour la classe découverte? »

-Ah enfin! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! » ajouta Gimli qui titubait.

-Venez, nous allons dehors.

-Pourquoi dehors?

-Un réflexe et puis c'est mieux; on peut regarder les étoiles.

Interloqués ses compagnons la suivirent sur la terrasse du château de Meduseld. Ils s'assirent sur les marches et Hermione donna quelques brefs coups de baguette. Tout un attirail de matériel à rouler apparut devant elle. Elle roula plusieurs « joints » et le tendit à ses amis. Chacun alluma le sien plus ou moins dosé selon leur corpulence et leur habitude à fumer. Legolas toussa plusieurs fois dès la première bouffée tandis que Gimli commença à vanter le goût inattendu. Gandalf, qui les avait rejoint, souriait en coin béatement.

Au bout de quelques instants, Pippin commença à dessiner sur le sol avec son doigt. « Regardez! C'est joli, non? ». Hermione eut beau éclairer le dessin de sa baguette, hormis des lignes entrecroisées, cela ne ressemblait à rien. Tout le monde se pencha quand Boromir posa la question tant attendue: « Ça représente quoi? ». Aussitôt, Pippin releva la tête et se mit à pleurnicher. « Il a même pas reconnu Sylvebarbe! »

Merry se rapprocha et s'intéressa de très près au gribouillage. « Si!bien sûr que c'est lui, regardez là les branches, là la barbe! »

-Ça ressemble aussi à Gandalf! » ajouta Aragorn.

-Pas du tout! C'est moi! » s'exclama Gimli.

-Jamais vous n'avez été aussi grand!

-C'est une question d'imagination! Regardez!

Le nain grimpa sur le grand corps et se dressa de toute sa taille. « Vous voyez! Moi aussi, je peux être grand, si je le veux! »

-J'ai la tête toute engourdie! » dit Legolas en riant bêtement.

-Ah oui, moi aussi!

-C'est génial, ce truc! Oh regardez comme le soleil est beau! » s'exclama Merry

-C'est la lune!

-Mais non! Vous n'y connaissez rien!

-Oui, ben c'est un gros cercle lumineux!

-C'est l'œil de Sauron! »Hurla Gimli et sautant sur ses jambes et en saisissant une lance ranger contre le mur. « Venez, on va le prendre par surprise, chut faut pas faire de bruit, il va nous entendre! »

Le nain se mit à ramper sur le sol et invita ses compagnons à venir lui prêter main forte. Devant la scène de ses amis en train de glisser à plat ventre sur la pierre à l'assaut de la lune, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire. Gimli lui ricanait en répétant: « La guerre va se finir ce soir! Ah, il se croyait plus malin, personne n'est plus futé qu'un nain! On ne me l'a fait pas à moi! Ah ah! » Au bout de quelques ramées de coudes, il se cogna contre une colonne. Brutalement, il se releva et frappa dessus de toutes ses forces en jurant très vulgairement. « T'as tout fait rater! Prends ça, et que ça te serve de leçon! ». Hermione finit par aller le rejoindre et tenter de le convaincre que ça ne changerait rien.

« Quand on se sait pas fumer, Gimli, on ne fume pas! »

-C'est pas moi!

-Alors c'est qui?

-C'est pas moi!

-Il faut que je rentre, je suis en retard pour le souper! Maman Touc va râler! » s'inquiéta soudainement Pippin.

-Et moi, il faut que j'aille dire à mon père que c'est un ignoble crétin et qu'Aragorn fera un très bon roi! Oh il va pas être content mais il va changer plusieurs fois de couleur, et ça c'est drôle! » ajouta Boromir.

-Vous avez bien raison et pendant ce temps, moi, je vais tourner en rond » renchérit Aragorn en s'exécutant.

-Essayez de tourner en triangle, c'est plus amusant! » intervint Merry.

-Tiens c'est vrai ça! Comment on dit tourner en triangle?

-Allons il est temps d'aller se coucher! » Conclut Gandalf.

-On pourra se coucher debout? » demanda Pippin.

Le magicien soupira, il ajouta un bref « «si vous voulez » avant de guider tout le monde vers la pièce où ils dormiraient.

Hermione retint Legolas par le bras. Il la regarda et acquiesça. Ils s'éloignèrent dans la ville, sillonnant à travers les rues.

« Avez vous tous vos esprits? »

-Oui, ça va! C'est presque parti! Qu'aviez vous... enfin qu'avais tu à me dire?

-Comment envisages tu notre relation?

-C'est un peu tôt pour en parler!

-Je ne pense pas! Nous arrivons à un tournant décisif de la guerre! Bientôt nous gagnerons ou nous perdrons mais la fin de la guerre est proche!

-Je sais, mais je préfère ne pas y penser!

-Tu voudrais que je reste?

-Bien sûr que je le voudrais et je ne suis pas le seul! Mais je sais que tu ne resteras pas!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est ton devoir et tu es quelqu'un de loyal et de droit. Tu ne laisseras pas tes amis seuls face au danger! Tu es restée ici aussi par devoir, pour honorer la mémoire d'Albus Dumbledore, tu feras pareil le moment venu. Bien sûr je préfèrerais que tu restes parmi nous, que nous vivions ensemble, mais ce n'est pas possible. J'aimerais me réveiller tous les jours à tes côtés. J'aimerais tout cela. Je t'aime, Hermione! J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement mais c'est ainsi!

-Tu aurais préféré ne pas m'aimer?

-Je savais que cela entrainerait beaucoup de complications, que mon cœur se briserait quand nous serions séparés, que je souhaiterais me lier à toi. J'ai essayé! Mais je ne pouvais pas résister à ton intelligence, ta finesse d'esprit, ton humour, ta beauté, ton sourire, à toi tout simplement.

-Je t'aime aussi, Legolas.

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa longuement.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si merveilleuse?

-Je le suis parce que tu l'es!

-Hermione! Profitons du temps qu'il nous reste! Nous sommes tous les deux conscients que ce bonheur ne dura pas alors savourons nos moments ensemble et laissons le temps faire les choses.

-D'accord! Nous allons nous coucher?

A nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent. Legolas proposa une ballade au clair de lune avant de rejoindre leur lit. Ils flânèrent une bonne demi-heure dans les rues pavées, étroitement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne parlaient plus, aucune parole n'était nécessaire. Soudain, cet instant de quiétude fut brisé par un cri déchirant provenant du château. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Aragorn sortit. « Hermione, venez vite. Pippin, il a... »

-Fait un bad trip?

-Non, Sauron est entré dans son esprit, vite venez!


	23. Le destin du Gondor

Veuillez excuser cette attente mais je n'avais plus accès à internet

**Le destin du Gondor**

Hermione remonta les marches quatre à quatre et entra en trombe dans une pièce illuminée d'où sortaient les cris étranglés de Merry. Gandalf était à genoux par terre, tenant dans ses bras Pippin, les yeux révulsés et le corps secoué de convulsions.

« Que s'est il passé? »

-Il a voulu regarder dans le palantir! » répondit le magicien aussi énervé qu'inquiet.

-Faites quelque chose, Hermione! » la supplia Merry.

La sorcière tenta « finite incantatem » mais rien ne se produisit. Pippin gémissait de peur et se débattait. Réfléchissant à une vitesse éclaire, Hermione comprit qu'il ne restait qu'une solution mais cette dernière était très dangereuse pour elle. Elle devait elle aussi entrer dans l'esprit de Pippin et en chasser Sauron. Mais elle n'avait quasiment jamais pratiqué la légimancie et se retrouver face à l'Oeil ne la réjouissait guère. Elle se tourna vers Legolas et lui demanda de la secouer violemment si dans dix minutes elle n'avait pas bougé. Inquiet, il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Hermione inspira profondément. « légimens ».

Elle se sentit happer dans un énorme trou noir puis ses pensées rejoignirent celles de Pippin. « Pippin, écoutez moi! Je suis venue vous aider! Laissez vous guider par ma voix. Pippin! Essayez de repousser Sauron, fermez votre esprit! »

-Il me retient! Il me fait mal! Aidez moi! Je vous en prie!

-Y a t-il une chose dont vous ne pouvez vous passer?

-Manger.

-Alors écoutez moi attentivement: imaginez, oui, imaginez! Une grande table couverte de vos plats préférés, du gibier en sauce, des pommes de terre légèrement dorées et craquantes, des gâteaux plein de gâteaux et de la bière en tonneau rien que pour vous, allez vers cette table et remplissez vous le ventre en étant aussi dégoutant que cela vous plaira. Vous voyez cette table?

-Non, je n'y arrive pas!

-Concentrez vous, Pippin! Vous ne sentez pas l'odeur du pain chaud que l'on vient de sortir du four? Ne voyez vous pas cette légère fumée délicieusement odorante qui émane de la dinde rôtie? Ne voyez vous pas cette table qui n'attend que vous?

-Oh oui, je commence à la voir!

-Fixez vous sur elle et rapprochez vous en! Et tout sera fini! Faites encore un effort Pippin!

Il y eut un moment de silence et Hermione sentit l'esprit de Pippin se fermer à toutes choses extérieures à cette vision. Soudain ce fut à son tour de se faire mentalement brutalisée, elle vu l'Oeil apparaître dans son esprit. Grand, brillant, un véritable brasier sphérique lui faisait très mal au crâne et aux membres. Hermione se perdit à le contempler quelques instants mais une violente secousse lui rappela que son esprit était un livre ouvert. Elle se concentra sur l'origine de cette secousse: Legolas. Elle se fixa sur son visage, sur son sourire, sur ses baisers, sur ses bras entourés autour d'elle, sur sa tendresse. Une douleur lui traversa le corps dans un spasme. Sa vue se troubla puis elle commença à distinguer les murs de la chambre d'Edoras. Les visages commencèrent à reprendre forme autour d'elle. Bientôt, tout lui fut distinct.

« Est ce que ça va? » lui demandèrent ses amis.

-Oui, ça va. Et Pippin?

-Il a dit deux trois mots et s'est évanoui. Mais il va bien apparemment puisqu'il dort maintenant. » lui répondit Legolas.

-Tant mieux, je ne me sens pas très bien non plus à la réflexion.

-Viens te coucher, la soirée a été longue.

-Tu restes avec moi?

-Je te rejoindrais un peu plus tard, il faut que je sache ce que dit le ciel ce soir.

-D'accord.

Tandis que tout le monde reprenait place sous les couvertures, Hermione embrassa Legolas puis se glissa dans son lit. Très vite, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil accompagné des ronflements sonores de Gimli.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Boromir assis à côté d'elle.

« Mmmmm, quelle heure est il? »

-Neuf heures et demi.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas réveillée?

-Gandalf a pensé qu'il valait mieux vous laisser dormir. Vous avez du vivre quelque chose de très éprouvant alors je suis resté pour attendre votre réveil Mais rassurez vous nous n'avons pas été très matinaux non plus.

-Où sont les autres?

-En train de déjeuner, nous vous attendions pour discuter de Pippin.

Hermione se leva rapidement et sortit de la pièce en compagnie de Boromir. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle où leurs compagnons les attendaient. Pippin la regarda d'un air coupable.

« Bien! Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient j'aimerais que nous sachions tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé! » commença Gandalf.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le hobbit recroquevillé sur un siège.

« Je suis désolé! »

-Qu'avez vous vu?

-J'ai vu le grand œil et puis un arbre blanc dans une grande cour pavée. L'arbre, il était mort et en feu. J'ai entendu la voix de Sauron dans ma tête.

-Lui avez vous dit quoique ce soit sur Frodon et l'Anneau?

-Non, je n'ai rien dit du tout. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a brutalisé.

-Et ensuite?

-Hermione est venue, elle m'a parlé. Mon esprit s'est éclairci et j'ai repris connaissance.

-Et vous Hermione?

-Rien de particulier, hormis l'agressivité dont il a fait preuve tout de suite, il ne s'est rien passé pour moi.

-Bien! » Gandalf se tourna vers Théoden « Ce qu'a vu Pippin dans le palantir n'est autre que les projets de notre ennemi! La défaite de Saroumane au Gouffre de Helm lui a montré que la race des hommes n'était pas aussi fébrile qu'il le pensait. Alors il frappera fort et vite. Sauron ne peut prendre le risque de voir les hommes s'unirent sous la même bannière. Minas Tirith, la ville fortifiée du Gondor sera très bientôt attaquée et mise à feu et à sang jusqu'à ce qu'un aucun homme ne respire. Quand le feu d'alarme du Gondor s'allumeront le Rohan devra entrer en guerre.

-Nous avons déjà essuyé beaucoup de perte humaines! Combien d'hommes le Gondor nous a t'il envoyé au Gouffre de Helm?

-Moi, je suis venue et sans même que vous ne le demandiez. Vos terres sont désormais en sécurité! Pas les miennes! Et ne vous y trompez pas, si Minas Tirith tombe, le Rohan tombera peu après! » répondit Boromir, courroucé.

-Nous devons prévenir le Gondor! » intervint Aragorn.

-Oui je vais aller à Minas Tirith et Pippin m'accompagnera. Boromir?

-Dites à mon père que son fils sera bientôt de retour au côté de son plus ancien allié. Retourner là bas avant comporte trop de risques d'embrigadement.

-Vous ne savez toujours pas tenir tête à votre père? » ironisa Hermione. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur quand son ami lui jeta le regard le plus noir dont il était capable. Il souffla avec mépris puis se détourna d'elle.

Les compagnons descendirent les marches de pierre à la suite de Gandalf qui marchait d'un pas pressé tout en réprimant Pippin. Ils pénétrèrent en trombe dans les écuries. Le magicien saisit Pippin et l'installa sur Gripoil. Le hobbit, les yeux humides, regarda Merry lui tendre du tabac puis se détourner. Il supplia Hermione du regard mais elle baissa les yeux. La curiosité de Pippin était légendaire, il était grand temps qu'il apprenne à ses dépens que ce n'était pas toujours une bonne chose de vouloir tout savoir. Boromir donna une lettre à Gandalf à l'attention de son père tout en défiant la sorcière du regard de lui faire la moindre réflexion. Cette dernière s'en voulait beaucoup de s'être moquée de son ami. Comme Pippin, elle payait les conséquences d'un acte irréfléchi. L'attitude du Gondorien à son égard la blessait profondément. Elle se promit d'aller lui parler et lui présenter ses excuses dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Gandalf salua ses amis et lança Gripoil au grand galop. Merry courut jusqu'à la porte des écuries pour les regarder partir puis gravit les marches du murs d'enceinte observant désespérément Pippin s'éloigner. Hermione alla le rejoindre et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« C'est la première fois que nous sommes séparés. Habituellement c'était moi qui l'entrainait dans de stupides aventures. Aujourd'hui il n'a pas eu besoin de moi! » lui dit il la voix brisée.

-Pippin s'en sortira très bien, vous verrez. Gandalf est avec lui.

-Il a toujours été si imprudent.

-Vous le lui avez bien enseigné, il me semble. Aujourd'hui qu'il est seul pour affronter le danger, ne craignez rien pour lui, il saura s'en sortir.

-Tout comme vous? C'est la première fois que vous faites vos preuves seule, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, c'est exact et je trouve que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

-Vous êtes bien plus intelligente que lui!

-Je pense que Pippin est bien plus intelligent et vaillant qu'il ne veut bien le laisser croire.

-Je me sens terriblement seul maintenant!

-C'est un problème auquel nous allons remédier!

-Il me semble que vous en avez un plus important à régler. Boromir passait le clair de son temps avec vous, alors le trouver seul aujourd'hui sera chose aisée, vous ne pensez pas?

Hermione lui sourit et se détourna. Elle descendit les escaliers en scrutant autour d'elle. Merry avait raison, autant régler le problème tout de suite.

La sorcière chercha son ami pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de le trouver en train de fumer devant la tombe de Théodred.

« Vous venez vous recueillir sur la tombe d'un homme que vous n'avez pas connu? Pour vous donner bonne conscience? » lui cracha t'il.

-Non, c'est vous que je venais voir.

-Vous perdez votre temps.

-Je suis venue m'excuser.

-Grand bien vous fasse! Vous croyez donc que parce que vous êtes plus puissante tout vous est autorisé?

-Si je me pensais supérieure à vous n aucun cas je ne viendrais vous demander votre pardon, je n'en aurais même rien à faire que vous m'excusiez ou pas! Je voulais plaisanter et j'ai compris ma bêtise en même temps que je la prononçais. Tout le monde peut se tromper, j'ai parlé sans savoir je le reconnais. J'ai agi comme une idiote et pire encore je vous ai blessé!

-En aucun cas vous ne m'avez blessé!

-Ou énervé ou vexé peu importe, bref j'ai instauré une situation tout à fait anormale entre nous! Nous sommes de très bons amis, ce froid entre nous de devrait même pas existé, ni même être envisagé. Je suis venue vous demander pardon mais si vous n'êtes pas disposé à m'écouter ou même à prendre en compte que je sois désolée et que cette situation est involontaire et m'affecte profondément d'autant plus que j'en suis responsable alors je vous laisse je ne peux pas vous forcer à m'écouter. Sachez cependant que quoiqu'il arrive, je combattrais à vos côtés jusqu'à la fin et ce avec le plus grand des honneurs!

-Vous parlez toujours autant pour ne rien dire Et vous êtes encore plus aveugle que je ne le pensais.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Hermione! Vous m'avez énervé, c'est on ne peut plus exact mais je ne suis pas un adolescente et je ne tiens pas rigueur pour si peu de chose.

-Mais pourquoi étiez vous si froid?

-Pour vous donner une leçon et aussi parce que j'étais à cours d'idées pour vous embêter!

-Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin!

-Oui, mais qu'est ce que c'est amusant d'en être un!

Boromir s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

« Comment pourrais je vouloir à une amie aussi précieuse, à ma petite sœur? »


End file.
